Training For The Ballet, Potter?
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: [Collection of one-shots/drabbles related to Drarry. Rated through M, just in case.]
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt** : _"Drarry scene. "What're we doing today?" "Fine, fine. I'm going." ?"_

 **A/n** : Received the prompt, along with like 50 others. But I ran with this one. S. I'm working on getting everything from my blog put on my profile. I promise. Just takes time. ~kiz

 **Warnings** : N/A.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own.

* * *

 **"What are we doing today?"**

"I'm thinking about getting married, want to play the groom?"

Draco stared at Harry in shock, his eyes wide and the book he had been cozied into laid forgotten beside him. _What?_

Harry was grinning, and looking rather dapper in the dark tux he had put on. His grin was wide, his hair practically perfectly placed with his dark curls and waves tamed and his eyes were that light green they always looked when he was happy.

And, that he was. Elated. Standing at the front of the living room, holding a clothing bag over his right arm.

"Well?"

"Potter." Draco muttered, shaking his head. All their plans were going down the drain and Draco wasn't even - that - upset. A little because he always wanted the big, crazy wedding just to rub it in everyone's faces he _had_ 'bagged' Harry, dreams do come true. Even for 'guys like him.'

"I picked it out myself," he smiled, holding up the fresh clothing by the hanger, "care to change?" Though, he'd take Draco like that. He didn't care. Sweatpants, cropped black shirt and hair in a messy bun... he'd take Draco exactly like that.

"Are you being serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Draco was getting to his feet, now, "I... uh," Harry didn't throw him off guard too often, but this certainly had. "We... right now? Married?"

"As soon as you get changed, if you're going to. I don't care, I'll take you like that."

Malfoy blinked, silent, then he stepped forward and grabbed the tux from Harry, "it better look good." He scowled to hide his blush.

"You'll make it look good." Harry smiled, and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, giving him a squeeze. Draco laughed softly, leaning forward to give Harry a quick kiss.

One that quickly turned into, his back against the wall and his hands messing up Harry's, for once, combed and proper hair. Draco panted against his lips fingers tugging at Harry's locks.

"I do want to marry you today, Draco, please go change."

"Mmphm." Draco mumbled sucking on his skin before he lapped at the mark with his tongue in a quick swipe, " **fine, fine.** " He whispered when Harry swatted his behind. " **I'm going.** " He untangled himself before taking off up the stairs.

Harry turned to the hall mirror, fixing his hair with a wave of his wand and readjusted the dark maroon bow tie he was wearing. He quickly sent a patronus message to Hermione and Pansy, letting them know they were on the way soon. Draco was going to get the wedding he wanted, Harry had it all planned for him. It was easier this way, and took the pressure off Draco. He didn't want him to be stressed and upset, and he knew after the first week of 'wedding planning' it was going to be a nightmare. So he took care of it himself, well Hermione and Pansy were a huge help.

"Ready to become Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy?"

Harry looked up at the stairs, smiling widely, "I told you, you'd make it look good."

"You know me quite well," Draco agreed, brushing a hand down the cream and silver colored tux, before adjusting the silver tie.

"I do."

"Better not forget your line," Draco smirked, holding his hand out, "I'm ready."

"Let me soak this up a second more," Harry smiled. Draco tutted impatiently, wrapping his fingers around Harry's hand when he finally gave it to him, "alright, baby, all yours."

"Finally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt** : _I know you often write Harry smoking but I was wondering if you ever thought of writing it where Draco didn't accept it? Could you? Something about him trying to get Harry to stop?_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd. _I don't personally have a problem with smoking. I often smoke when I drink, and I smoke a bowl every now and then - so the idea of not accepting someone because they smoke seems silly to me. It's a personal choice, and I don't think someone should step on someone else's choice. But, I'll give it a go? ~ kiz_

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **Draco walked into the hous** e, he could smell the smoke from the upstairs office and knew Harry was more than likely pouring over something related to work, waiting for him to get home.

He took his time hanging up his jacket, before joining him upstairs. He gave a knock on the office door, peeking in and finding Harry turning towards him with a small smile, a cigarette between his fingers. He was leaning back in his chair, the back of his chair pressed to the window sill as he balanced on the back legs. The window was open and the ashtray sat precariously on the sill, mostly outside, he was putting the cigarette out as he looked towards Draco, "welcome home, love."

"Hi," Draco smiled, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "how was your day?"

"Mm," Harry shrugged and wrapped both of his arms around Draco tightly, brushing his cheek against his back and taking a deep breath before sitting up properly so Draco could sit in his lap. "Fine, how was yours?"

"Good," Draco shifted on his lap, so he was sideways and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "What do we want to do for dinner tonight?"

"I've put something in the oven," Harry grinned, rubbing his leg, "and I'm chilling a bottle of Pinot."

"You're a gift, Harry Potter."

"I am," Harry agreed, giving Draco's shoulder a kiss. "You might never want to give me up."

Draco brushed his fingers through his hair again, softly, glancing towards the window where he heard a child laughing, watching the small boy running with a ball in hand, "Potter." He said quietly, watching the child until they disappeared into their yard.

"Yeah?" He was rubbing Draco's thigh, his eyes trained over the report he had been working on.

Draco looked down, watching him closely, "could I ask you something?"

"Always," Harry glanced up, sitting back in his chair again. "Something wrong?"

"No, no," Draco smiled, reaching out for the ashtray. He wrapped his fingers around the base and brought it into the room holding it between them, "have you ever thought of stopping?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, in all of their years together - 5 of them, now, Draco had never asked him anything along the lines. He never said anything about it, except when Harry tried to give him a kiss on the lips that one time before he cleaned his mouth. Draco told him never again and Harry never did it again.

It wasn't something they did, tell the other person how to live. Tell the other person to stop. Draco tended to eat quite a few sweets, but Harry never commented on it - it was just who they were.

"Uh?"

"I was just wondering," Draco put the ashtray back on the window sill. "If that was something you've ever considered?"

"No, not really." Harry cleared his throat, "is it something you'd like me to consider?"

Draco lifted a shoulder, "merely asking, we've never talked about it before."

"I figured by now if it was a problem we wouldn't have moved in together?"

Draco chuckled, cupping his cheek, "I care about you, Harry Potter, I care about everything in your life and that includes your health." He bent slightly, giving him a short, soft kiss on his lips, "I know it would be hard but I wouldn't hold it against you, whatever happened, I would help you through everything if you did decide to quit."

"I don't doubt that," Harry grinned, giving Draco's leg a pat, "thank you?"

"I'll go check on dinner," Draco whispered before he stood and walked to the door leading to the hallway. He paused, looking back at Harry who was already focused back on the report he was writing. Draco stared at him a moment in silence, taking in the sight before him. _His Harry_ , his Harry whom he loved no matter what.

Harry glanced up a few minutes later after he finished his report and sat back, immediately reaching for his pack of cigarettes, he paused. His hand hovered over the small red and white paper pack, the lighter resting over the top logo. He licked his lips, staring down at his vice.

 _I could always give it a try, who would that hurt?_ Harry thought before he grabbed it and climbed to his feet, dropping the pack of smokes in the trash bin beside his desk, before walking out of his office.

"Smells pretty darn good if I say so myself." He called, taking the stairs two at a time.

Draco's laugh met him from the kitchen, where he stood tucked into one of Harry's sweaters and a pair of jeans, bent over to look into the oven. Harry leaned against the frame of the opening to the kitchen, grinning, "always one to toot your own horn, Potter."

"Someone oughta." He winked when Draco glanced over, who returned the wink and stood with the pan in hand, "I'll get the plates."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt** : _can we get more domestic drarry?_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd. _Eh. I guess so. ;) ~kiz_

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **"Be still," Draco wh** ispered when Harry tilted his head to the side.

"It's going to get in my ear!" He complained, huffing slightly.

"Usually people find this relaxing," Draco muttered, brushing his fingers through Harry's sopping wet messy hair, letting the tips of his fingers massage his scalp.

Harry peeked an eye open, watching Draco soft, calculative face as he pulled at his strands in a soothing way. "Turn the water off?" Harry asked, clearing his throat a bit nervously. He didn't like the sound, or the feel of it gushing just behind his head.

Draco paused, glanced down before doing just that. "Better?"

Harry gave a short, careful nod. His hands roaming over Draco's backside, as the blonde sat straddling his lap, causing Draco give him a scowl and tweak his hair just a bit. "That's a turn on, baby."

"I'm aware." Draco answered dryly, going back to work. He took his time massaging Harry's scalp, letting the soapy wet strands slid through his thing, long fingers.

"You can do this every day," Harry said with a sleepy grin, his hands had finally stopped roaming a few moments ago and were now resting tucked into Draco's back pockets.

"Mm," Draco smiled, bending slightly to kiss his forehead. "I'm supposed to be checking that head wound."

"Oh, right," Harry's smile fell as he heard the water starting again. Flinching slightly at the feeling of Draco cupping the water and rinsing out the strands, it wasn't until the faucet was off that he relaxed. "How's it look?" He asked quietly, feeling his hair being parted for Draco to examine the laceration.

"Ugly," Draco answered honestly, pressing his pinky along the tender cut, "but it'll heal."

"I'd hope," Harry smarted off, biting his lip with a grunt when Draco dabbed at it with an antiseptic. Then he felt the magic of Draco's whispered spell, the wound closing better than it had when he and Ron had hastily closed it that afternoon.

"Don't move," Draco commanded and eased himself off his mid-section. Harry waited patiently, leaned back against the big, triangle shaped tub they had tucked in their bathroom. There were three small stairs that he had been perched over. Draco was holding a lime-green colored liquid in a small vial, he re took his seat pulled out the stopper and with two drops he watched it leak over the cut.

"What's that? It smells bad." Harry asked, looking at the vial in disgust.

"Skin grow," Draco smiled, bringing the vial to his nose and taking a sniff. "I don't think it smells that bad."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, shaking his head, "ew, Draco stop."

"I smell it all day at work," he conceded, putting it on the side of the bathtub. "Do I get to see the rest of you, now?"

"The rest of me is fine," Harry shook his head, giving his arse a small swat, "let me up."

"I want to double check." Draco frowned, using his finger and a bit of the lime-green liquid, he brushed it over Harry's check to heal a small scrape. Harry knew it was pointless to argue over it, because that was what it would turn to. An argument and before he knew he was nearly naked for Draco's viewing pleasure, sitting on the edge of the top step while Draco peered at him.

"Do I pass inspection?" He asked as soon as Draco dropped his left arm, earning a small glare. "I want to take a shower," he added hurriedly.

Draco tilted his head, his blonde hair falling over his shoulder. "I suppose there are just some things we can't fix."

"Oi!"

Draco grinned when Harry grabbed him, pulling him to his lap. He caught Harry by the chin, using his thumb to trace his lips before he gave him a small kiss. "Oi."

"I'll take a bath if you'll join me?"

"No," Draco quirked an eyebrow, "not when you're covered in grime."

Harry huffed, grabbed his wand and give himself a quick once-over cleaning charm, "better?"

"You love me." Draco said, prying his wand from hand and letting it drop to the floor.

"I do."

Draco turned the tap on warm, before pressing a button and the Jacuzzi started pouring bubbles in, "we haven't done this in a long time."

"I know," Harry agreed, standing up and putting Draco on his own feet, "arms up."

Draco gave a shy look, raising his arms at the request before his dark green healer tunic was stripped from his arms. Harry let his fall to the ground beside them, his hands quickly replacing the fabric as they made their way over his chest and down to his hips, stepping up close behind. Draco unfastened the tie of his dark green healer pants, after a quick pull on the thick string they were free and dropped down his legs.

Harry let his hands drop, watching him walk up the stairs of the tub and sinking into the water just as quick to join him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt** : _"Take my jacket, it's cold outside." drarry?_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd.

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **Draco had his arms wra** pped around himself tightly, his breath fogging when he let out a shudder of a breath. He just wanted to go back inside where it was warm and comfortable but here he was standing beside Harry and looking at the first snow of the season. He didn't a bloody care about the snow but Harry did.

And that was more than reason enough for him to be out there.

Harry had his tongue out, catching snow flakes, his cheeks flushed happily and with the cold. Draco watched him in mild amusement, rubbing his arms over his heavy coat, burying his nose behind his scarf.

"Draco," Harry looked at him after only a moment longer and stripped his coat off, laying it over Draco's shoulders, " **take my jacket, it's cold outside**." He had it off before Draco could say anything and over his shoulders before he could protest.

Draco didn't think it really helped any and now Harry was standing next to him in a short sleeve shirt, "Potter," he said with a head shake and edged closer, "you're going to catch cold."

"Impossible," Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek making Draco shiver when the cool skin of his exposed cheek brushed against Draco's. "You're nice and warm, Draco."

"I'm properly covered." He answered with an eye roll, letting Harry nuzzle him close. "Are you almost done?"

"It's the first snow, Draco!"

"I'm aware," he tucked himself against Harry's chest, shutting his eyes, "I'd much rather enjoy it inside with a hot tea and a window between me and the elements."

"Of course you would," Harry rolled his eyes, holding Draco close, "come on then, love," he walked them back towards their house, keeping his freezing Draco as close as he could.

"I need a fire and heated blankets, promptly."

Harry snorted, pulling the door open, "of course you do."

"I do," he huffed, "you're trying to kill me being out here like that." Harry pressed his lips to Draco's temple once they were inside, stripping him of his stocking cap. Watching as his hair stood on end when he pulled it off and quickly reached out to pat it down. "I hate the cold." The blonde whined kicking his boots off and then he threw his and Harry's coats on the floor and went running with his fluffy wool socks, hallway up his calves, padding against the wood floor and into the living room. Harry hadn't even finished patting his hair back down.

He heard Draco _accio_ the blankets to himself, and the muttered fire starting spell while he picked up the coats off the ground. He had just hung them when he heard Draco whine his name, "I know, I know."

"Hurry up!" Harry looked in to find Draco laying back against the arm of the couch and holding open the blankets his hair still static and standing on end, "come warm me up?"

Harry smiled to himself, stepping out of his shoes, "I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt** : _Draco: I think you missed your calling_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd. _Eh. I guess so. ;) ~kiz_

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **Harry laid over the bed, his legs h** anging off the side and arms stretched high above his head with his back arched. He was wearing a smile that Draco couldn't see but he could hear it, he heard it when Harry mouthed off about his wardrobe choice.

"Potter!" He snapped, gathering his attention and Harry glanced over propping up just slightly to see that he had changed his button up.

He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, tilting his head with it, "all you did was change the color.."

Draco glared, his hands on his hips, "I'm going to kill you, if you say one more thing about my bloody shirt."

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes again, "I'm just pointing it out." Draco jerked his shirt off before throwing it at their shared closet. "What are you doing?!" Harry would have laughed at the annoyed response he got if Draco hadn't been stomping away to the bathroom.

"I'm not going!"

Harry hurried off the bed and after him, catching the door before it was slammed in his face, "ah, c'mon Malfoy, we're already running late… let's have a row when we get back."

"I'm _not_ going." His tone was even and he made to shove Harry from the door, "so just go on without me."

"And what, risk _The Prophet_ dragging our names through the mud?" He held fast, pushing the door open, "I can see it now," he continued, " _Trouble in Paradise? Harry Potter out on the town without his boyfriend?_ "

Draco scoffed letting the door fall open and Harry tumbled into the bathroom before he moved to step around him as he caught himself.

"Ok, I'm sorry. You look lovely in anything you wear and you most certainly don't wear too much black."

"You don't mean it!" Draco fussed, heading out the door now. He just wanted to get away.

But before he could get to the door, Harry had his wand in hand and the door shut so Draco couldn't get away. "Malfoy, put the shirt on. We're leaving."

"I'm not going. Don't make me say it again."

"Good, because if you do say it again I _really_ will leave without you." Harry warned, not quite sure if he actually meant it but it gave him the desired response he wanted. Draco looked at him with a lifted brow, arms crossed against his chest and a glare in his eyes. "Now that I have your attention," Harry was across the room now, Draco just within his grasp, "put a shirt on, let's go." He checked his watch, "we're about ten minutes too late, rather than fashionably."

Draco didn't answer, or respond, just stared.

"I'll get something out for you," Harry continued, and without turning around he gave a flick of his wand and a shirt came flying form the open closet. It was neither black nor a button up. "Here."

"That's rather informal…."

"I don't care," Harry held out the maroon sweater - clearly one of his, "it looks good on you, love."

Draco sighed taking the shirt from Harry and pulling it over his head, "fine."

"I knew you couldn't resist me…." Harry wrapped him in his arms, "what is it? My good looks or my sweet talking?"

"Couldn't have you showing up alone _The Prophet_ would have a hay-day with that." Draco muttered, turning from his hold, "we should get on our way, Potter, us being too much later _The Prophet_ will make us front page."

Harry groaned, "I'm not living that down am I?"

"Give us another one," Draco demanded as he made his way through their house, Harry close behind him. "C'mon Potter, dying to hear it."

" _Draco Malfoy death by waiting for Harry Potter to wise up!_ "

" **I think you've missed your calling** , Potter," Draco laughed, turning around at the door, he rolled the sleeve of the dark red sweater just once and leaned in to give Harry a kiss, "you're forgiven."

" _This just in, Harry Po_ -."

Draco slid his hand over his mouth, "that is quite enough Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt** : _"Hey have you seen the..? Oh... Oh." for a drarry scene_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd.

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **"Hey, Draco?" Harry ask** ed from the kitchen, he had been looking through every cabinet for almost thirty minutes and after he pulled the last item from the last open cabinet and sat it on the counter, "Draco?!"

"In the bathroom!" Draco hollered back and Harry got down off the step stool, heading towards him. It wasn't like Draco to forget something when they went shopping, and Harry knew this had been on the list. He knew because he put it down on the list after he finished off the jar just three days ago.

He knocked on the door, nudging it open, " **hey, have you seen the…?** " He froze, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the man in front of him, _his_ man in front of him who was leaning against the counter top with his hand to his face and the open container of coconut oil sitting on the bathroom counter opened and clearly in use. " **Oh**." The words fell short as he took in the sight before him.

Draco had coconut oil in his hair, the strands slicked back and clearly covered, his face was next and Harry noticed from the gleam on his arms it was slicked up to his elbow.

 ** _Oh._** Was all Harry could say and seemed to echo in the small bathroom.

"Look at this stuff!" Draco said excitedly, smearing it over his cheek and giving his face a soft rub, "the lady at the store said she used it for skin and hair care."

"Oh, Jesus," Harry whispered, and watched Draco smile at him. "Draco…"

"It's great! I can already feel it working," he gushed, "a little hard to get off but... worth it!"

"I cook with this!" Harry answered, picking up the container from the counter, "you know there is a kind specific for skin and hair care."

"Is there?"

"Yeah and that doesn't involve the stuff I cook with." Harry complained and stared down into the container with a wide frown.

"We'll have to get it tomorrow!" Draco said excitedly, looking at Harry again who let out a scoff, " _what_?"

"Draco do you see yourself?"

"I- I... it's for skin care, Potter, I wouldn't expect you to understand!"

"You look like an idiot covered in cooking grease!" Harry countered, "get in the shower and clean it off."

"She said three minutes, and it's only been two."

"Your hair is going to be so, so greasy, Malfoy."

"No, it'll be full of natural and healthy hair additives," he rolled his eyes, "it won't break or anything with this stuff."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "whatever, I'm going to cook dinner."

Draco watched him a moment, "uh, Potter, before you go?" He started, pointing at the shower, "would you… uh, turn the shower on for me?" He flexed his oil covered hands, tucking them behind his back and Harry laughed, reaching around him.

* * *

 _ **Bonus:**_

Draco: My hair is bloody mess. Why'd you let me put this in it! My strands are far too fine!

Harry: I did try to warn you...


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt** : _You want me to do what? A drarry scene would be awesome!_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd.

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **Harry stare** d across the kitchen to Draco, his eyes wide in horror and his mouth hanging open with the coffee mug halfway to his mouth, suspended and forgotten.

"…so?"

Harry didn't have an answer, his just stared.

"Yes or no, Potter?"

" **You want me to do what?** "

Draco gave him an eyeroll and a head shake, "you heard me."

"Your parents though…?" Harry was whining and loudly, but he didn't care. "Dinner with your parents? At the manor?"

"You have to talk with them at some point if you ever think you're going to give me that engagement ring you have stuffed in your sock drawer."

" _Draco_!"

"What!?" He asked, watching as Harry finally lowered the coffee mug so he could successfully yell at him, "it's the nicest thing you've owned since you _finally_ let me take you clothes shopping, Potter! How was I not going to notice it?"

"Wouldn't have gone looking for it, or anything, huh?"

"No, of course not. I know how worked up you get over the whole surprise thing." Draco offered an apologetic smile, "I'm doing you a favor, you have to ask Father for his permission."

"They hate me."

"It's been almost four years, honestly, they're over it."

Harry would beg to differ, just last month when he saw Narcissa at the store she practically ran the opposite direction but he didn't tell Draco that. Instead he just sighed and gave in, "alright, we can go but it has to be in public."

"So, you're _not_ asking for my hand in marriage tonight?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "no, I'm not and I'm taking the ring back and you'll just have to deal with another four years of waiting."

"Seven years is a long time, Potter," Draco huffed, crossing his arms, "one day someone will come along and scoop me up."

Harry laughed quietly, taking a drink of his coffee as he headed out of the room, "I don't think anyone else would put up with you long enough."


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt** : _"Please stay" Drarry?_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd. [I honestly need more of this one.]

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **Harry look** ed up from the bed, he had felt the blankets move and when he reached behind him he knew it was going to be empty. His fingers brushed over the empty warmth of the bed next to him and he sat up slightly seeing the slender figure of his latest night at the edge of the bed.

"Leaving again?"

It wasn't an accusatory statement as much as an observation, though the question hung in the air without an answer while the man at the end of the bed got dressed. It wasn't until the sound his belt fastening rang through the darkness that he bothered to look over, "there's a reason we come to your place and not mine," he said quietly, "I know how to leave, Potter."

"You don't have to."

"I know," he pulled the light weight sweater over his head and leaned on the bed slightly, one knee down to balance himself, "I thought you were asleep."

"You got up."

"Mm." He pushed his fingers through Harry's messy hair, pulling him closer and planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Harry breathed, his fingers wrapped around his wrist tightly. Then he said it, his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to watch the annoyance flash in those ice gray eyes of the man he was so helplessly in love with, "Draco," he whispered his name carefully. He knew how much the blonde hated it when he said it, " **please, stay**."

Draco's lips ghosted across Harry's, his own eyes shut for a moment, then he was gone and the only thing that even let Harry know he was anywhere knew by was the sound of his belt. It sounded different than just moments ago, it was slower, quieter. Harry peeked his eyes open and in the moonlight that was flooding the room through the open drapes he could see Draco letting his slacks slide down his legs.

"If you snore I'll strangle you," Draco said once he laid back down, catching Harry when he turned into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt** : _Fire_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd.

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **It was hot. Warmer** than Draco was used to as he stood in front of the fireplace. Harry must have lit it, because Draco wouldn't have. He hadn't lit the fire in months.

He felt the heat from his distance, he was at least five feet away but it was still too hot. Draco held his wand and pointed it at the fire place putting it out quickly, he wasn't ready. Not yet. It had been almost 6 months but it wasn't enough.

"Draco?" Harry voice drifted to him from the side room and the man backed away quickly not wanting to be caught. "You okay?" He asked and peeked in, seeing Draco running to the couch.

"Oh, yeah just relaxing." Draco held up a book with a wave, "what's going on?"

Harry frowned and joined him, sliding next to him on the couch, "Draco…?"

"What?" He shut the book, with a long sigh, as if he had been reading the whole time.

Harry glanced over at the fireplace, "what's with the fireplace?"

"I think it works?"

Harry frowned, "talk to me, Draco?" The blonde frowned and shrugged, "I'm sorry." He whispered leaning forward and cupping his cheek, "I tried to save everyone."

Draco frowned, hanging his head and shutting his eyes, "he tried to kill you, how could you want to save him?"

Harry shook his head and pulled the man into his lap, "I'm sorry he isn't here for you, Draco, I'm sorry you're hurting from his choice."

"You're too good for your own good, Potter."

Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead, "you don't have to be scared of fire, it'll never hurt you." Harry whispered, "ever again. Not on my watch."

Draco nodded, slowly, and gave a nervous glance as he took Harry's hand.

Fire made him feel like he had just woke up and saw his closet door open, or as if he had dreamt someone broke in and when he checked the door it was unlocked, or as if he couldn't use magic and Harry was facing death. It made him feel helpless. Draco glanced at the fireplace and with a wave of his wand it lit; filling the room instantly with warm light and a soft heat.

Harry held him, the two watching the flames flicker for a moment and Draco shivered into his arms, "it's okay," Harry whispered against his ear, "I'm here."

Draco wanted to smart off something about Harry not being able to protect him from everything, something about how accidents could happen but as he started to he instantly thought about the fact he didn't use the stove to cook, and instead of turning the oven on he always ordered in, and there were nights he was bundled with blankets and sweaters to fight off the cold because it as safer to be cold than it was to have the fire going. He thought of all the times in the last six months he took the long way around places so he could apparate rather than floo somewhere. So, he swallowed his smart ass response and huddled against Harry, eyeing the small flame as he clutched to the man.

"I'll take care of you, Draco," Harry whispered softly and gave his cheek one more kiss before finally falling quiet and the two sat there huddled together and still until Draco drifted off and Harry carried him to bed.


	10. The Joke Malfoy Told, Part 1

**A/n** : Not beta'd.

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **Draco looked up a** t Potter from across the 8th Year common room, the two weren't really friends but they most certainly weren't enemies anymore. Potter gave half a nod as he walked in by himself, which was strange in and of itself because generally he was with Granger and Weasley.

The two didn't really talk, sometimes real late at night when neither could sleep or in passing during classes, but never directly. Draco was in need of his laugh, Potter had a great laugh. It was always real no matter who gave it to him. It was always real and full of happiness and Draco needed that right then.

"Potter," the Slytherin said standing up and edging towards him, Pansy glanced over to the two from her seat seeing Potter stop and turn to look.

"Yeah?"

"I have a joke for you." He said quietly, shrugging.

"What?"

"A joke." Draco repeated the word, "surely you've heard one before." He added, unable to stop himself from spouting off. But Potter didn't seem to mind, instead he nodded and made the universal 'go on then' gesture. "It's a knock-knock joke, but you have to start it."

"What?" Potter ran his hands through his hair, before propping himself against the arm of the chair behind him, Draco waited patiently watching him relax into the seat. A few of the students that were all crammed into the 8th Year common room, looked up watching the two. "Alright. Knock-knock, Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him passively, "who's there?"

Potter stared at Draco before a smile spread across his face and then that laugh Draco was waiting for started from deep within his chest and his shoulders shook as it rang out. Draco grinned to himself, satisfied if he was honest, and took a step back, watching Potter laugh heavily into his hand before taking a deep breath as he started collecting himself. "That's a good one, Draco!" He said through his smile, looking up at Draco from his hunched over pose with his laugh, sagging forward slightly. "I love corny jokes, y'know?"

Draco did, of course he knew, he always knew what made Harry laugh. Corny jokes, whatever Muggle picture book he was reading at the time and most certainly when he watched the 1st and 2nd Years running away from him while muttering how he shouldn't have come back. Draco knew what it was that made Potter laugh, and he generally did his best to provide some form of laughter to the man in one way or another, he was far too serious all the time.

But what gathered his attention more than the question about the jokes was his name coming from those smiling lips, his name being said by Harry Potter with that smile and Draco knew he'd never want to hear it anyway else again. He wanted nothing more than to forever have his name be said by Harry Potter, Harry Potter and that smile.

"Yeah. I figured." Draco finally answered, grinning softly, "you'll be the first to know the next one I got."

Harry stood up from the slouched over seat, "you better." He smiled widely at the blonde, "I'll see you later, Draco." He said with a small wave and turned to leave the commons, heading to the stairs that lead to the boy's dorms.

"S-sure," Draco answered to his back, blinking a few times in shock before turning around to get back to his seat, seeing Pansy grinning at him. "Shut it." He snapped, slamming himself down and picking up his quill - his smile quickly back in place as he looked down at the assignment he had been working on.


	11. The Joke Malfoy Told, Part 2

**A/n** : Not beta'd.

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **"Heads up," Drac** o heard someone whisper from behind him and he glanced over to see a few first years stumbling over their feet towards Potter and his friends.

Draco followed their nervous glances and then looked over to Pansy who was watching as well, tilting her head and arching a brow, "what's going on?" She whispered, leaning towards him.

Draco shrugged, crossing his arms against his chest while watching. The three 11 year olds were all nervous glances and red faces when they finally stopped next to Potter. One, a young girl with short brown hair, glanced up at him, "h-hi, Har-Harry."

Potter looked down at the girl, "hello." He answered after a moment, "how are you?" Draco watched Potter shoving his hands in his pockets and then the girl as she flushed a light pink. Potter gave a rather forced smile down at her when she didn't answer before looking away towards Granger, who had been holding out a piece of parchment and waving it at him.

They were waiting to get through to the Great Hall and the cluster of people were moving slowly. Far slower than usual. Potter took the paper from Granger, focusing on it, when the small voice spoke up to him again.

"U-uh," it started, "what's the hold up, right?"

Pansy snorted to herself, but it drew more attention from Potter than the girl talking and he turned towards it. Messy hair in his eyes as he glanced back.

"Yeah, right?" He agreed after a moment before flashing a smile at both Pansy and Draco, the latter still watching the scene in front of him while Pansy let out a short laugh when the girl looked back as well with a little glare. Potter dropped his hand, turning fully to face the two behind him now. "What's up Parkinson, Malfoy?"

"Your adoring fans," Pansy answered, smirking, "look how protective they get." She nodded at the girl.

Potter looked down, chuckling quietly, " _ah_ ," he whispered. Draco watched still silent and Potter spoke up again, "how ya been?"

Pansy fell quiet, realizing he wasn't talking to her, while Draco shrugged a shoulder, "wonderful." He answered rather wearily. "Yourself, Potter?"

"Pretty alright," Potter smiled, his eyes gave a flicker to the right glancing at Pansy again, who was checking her nails and ignoring the two. "What's the hold up, amiright?"

Draco chuckled, "I suppose."

"I thought of you the other day," Potter took a step towards them abandoning his fans and friends.

"What about?" Draco asked, finding himself taking a step back when Potter got closer.

"Nothing _about_ you. _Of_ you." He corrected, before offering a wink, "anyway, I was reading." He continued to explain, "came across a story that made me think of you."

"And?"

"Well, it was about a few men. Two of them walked into a bar, the third one ducked." Harry was laughing before he got to the word, 'third' and by the middle of, 'ducked' he was really laughing. He gasped with it, his hair covering his face as his laugh shook through his body and his smile grew wide.

Draco smirked, shaking his head lightly. He'd give anything in the world to see Harry smiling and laughing like that.

Potter pushed his hands through his messy hair, grinning that breathless smile, "not as good as yours Draco, but," he smiled and shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, "I think it at least warranted a smile, c'mon?"

Draco gave him a smile, letting the Malfoy mask fall from his face, "smile granted, Potter."

Then Pansy was reaching out and nudging Draco, as the students started breaking apart for their respective table and her hand slid down his arm to grab his own. Potter's eyes trailed down to their clasped hands and he leaned back, "anyway," Potter said, "enjoy dinner."

Draco quickly let his mask fall back into place, "let me know when you get another?" He said quickly when Potter started to back away, trying to grasp onto something he didn't even realize he wanted, or needed for that matter.

"Yeah," Potter turned back to his friends without another word and followed Granger, who had glanced back over her shoulder with a curious look at Draco. The blonde tried to offer anything to her but it wasn't met as she quickly turned away and Pansy tugged him the opposite direction.


	12. The Joke Malfoy Told, Part 3

**Prompt** : _"_

 **A/n** : Not beta'd.

 **Warning** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **Harry was sitting n** ext to Hermione and Ron on the couch in the common room, Hermione talking about some theory she had learned in her latest class while Ron feigned interest and Harry didn't bother even trying to seem interested.

He was over stuff like that anymore. Instead he stared across the common room to where Malfoy was slouching into an arm chair and mumbling about something to the girl on his right. _Pansy Parkinson_. Harry had done some research after their last encounter.

She was one of The Six, and a perfect match for Draco, not to mention she was completely in love with him and with him everywhere. Even over Crabbe and Zabini. She was _always_ there, it really left Harry little chance to get in and talk to Malfoy. It didn't leave Harry much chance at all, not that he needed one of course.

"'Ey mate?" Ron asked and glanced up, then snickered, "you'd think about seven years you'd manage to make a move, Harry."

Harry looked over, rolling his eyes, "I _don't_ like Malfoy, Ron. I just noticed he seemed down."

"Yeah, I notice things like that about people I don't like."

"You don't even notice it about people you like." Hermione added, crossing her arms against her lap, "just leave Malfoy alone, Harry, he's trouble."

Harry smirked, "why's he trouble, 'Mione? Because he's not the right kind?" He rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, "you'd think we had all almost died to get rid of that stigma or something." Harry added before walking over.

* * *

 **"You okay, Dra** ke?" Pansy asked sliding into the chair next to Draco, with a small frown. "You've been quiet all day."

"A little tired," he answered without meeting her eyes. It was a bit more than that, but that was a factor. He was tired, bored to tears and just absolutely done with this school year already. He had to say he agreed with Potter, 'shouldn't have come back.'

He only had a few things to look forward to, one was Quidditch and the other were nights. He couldn't sleep and spent more time awake then he did sleeping. So he often sat in the commons reading or doing course work he had been putting off, which wasn't often. He soon found Harry Potter had trouble sleeping as well. The two still weren't talking much and often spent more time avoiding each other than they did looking at each other but every now and then they would pass a small smile or look just before one of them headed to bed.

"You should get more sleep, Malfoy," Potter said suddenly dropping down in front of him on the ground and grinning up at the blonde who was folded up against the arm of the chair with his wand in his lap.

"You're one to talk, Potter."

The raven haired man tilted his head, grinning slightly, "I don't want to interrupt your time, with uh…" Potter paused, eyed Pansy and then looked back at Draco, "well, anyway, Malfoy. You're a snake, yeah?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, nodding slowly, "and you're a lion?"

Potter smiled, "what's green, large and exactly 3.14 meters long?"

Draco chuckled, "a snake?"

Potter grinned and leaned closer, "don't ruin this for me, Draco." The blonde chuckled and nodded his go ahead, "a.. pi-thon."

Draco smirked, "that was _awful_ , Potter."

"It was pretty bad, but hey," Potter winked, "made you smile." He sat there with his legs bunched up, arms resting over his knees and his crazy, messy hair covering his eyes.

Draco lifted a shoulder, "point well made."

"We're two to one, Malfoy, you better step up your game."

"My game?" Draco asked with a playful tone, "well, I'll work on it."

"Hmm," Potter rocked forward and grabbed the arms of the chair pushing himself up so he was crouching in front of the blonde. "Please do, I'm dying for a laugh."

Draco nodded quietly, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he stared at the man in front of him.

Pansy cleared her throat after a moment, and gave a pointed look around the cozy common room, Draco followed the look and saw most of the room staring at them. He didn't care, or at least he didn't want to, instead he sat back slightly with a laugh. "Yeah, I'll work on it."

Potter hadn't looked away from Draco, he didn't know nor care the whole room was staring at them even when Hermione said his name from across the quiet room. He stayed where he was. Arms keeping Draco in place on the chair, and his closeness practically keeping him from breathing. Then he grinned, glanced at Pansy and rocked back to his feet standing up, "well, I'll see you around, Draco. Try to get some sleep tonight."

"Y-you too," the blonde responded and let out the breath he had been holding, before looking at Pansy with a glare, "stop." He said under his breath and brushed his hair off his flushed face.


	13. The Joke Malfoy Told, Part 4

**A/n** : Not beta'd.

 **Warning** : Language.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Same 'ole disclaimer as always.

* * *

 **Harry was stan** ding at the edge of the Quidditch pitch, Ron next to him, head tilted back to look up at the two in the air. Malfoy and his friend Zabini.

"I didn't know they were out here," Ron said after a moment, "maybe later?"

"It's okay."

"Or you could go talk to him…?"

Harry sighed, glaring at his best mate, "Ron. I don't like Malfoy."

"And I don't like Hermione." He said dryly, "give him a shot? You've been crushing on him for years."

 _Well, maybe it's worth a shot…_

"I bet they'll let us join them," Harry smiled and climbed on his broom taking off straight up, only leveling out when he was in their line of sight both heading towards him and Ron.

"Hey Malfoy, Zabini," Harry started, "need two more?"

"Need two more?" Malfoy repeated the question with a smirk, "we're real full can't you tell?" Zabini chuckled and took the quaffle from the blonde before tossing it to Ron.

"We're just flying mostly, and Draco was hitting me with the quaffle."

The blonde smirked, pulling his scarf closer, "let's go then." Harry grinned and took off flying across the pitch holding his arms out ready to catch the quaffle as Zabini chucked it at him.

Ron pulled his gloves on, "Harry, mate, you cold?" He called as he came to a stop next to Malfoy.

Harry shot the quaffle across the pitch to Ron, as Zabini joined him, "no, I'm okay. Now stop being pussies, losing team buys drinks!"

"Losing…?" Malfoy looked at Ron in question, "what's he on about?"

"Everything is competition to Harry," Ron sighed, passing the ball to Malfoy, "you're paying when we lose," he added with a little look, "it'll be your fault."

Malfoy scoffed, "I'm amazing on a broom, Weasley."

"Save it for Harry."

* * *

 **The four boys wer** e tucked into a back table, chatting, as they waited on their drinks. Draco was mostly listening as Potter explained something Muggle related to Blaise. It wasn't until their drinks arrived that they stopped talking about whatever a computer monitor was and Weasley got up to greet Granger taking his drink with him without much more than a, _see ya!_ Attached to it.

Potter picked up his beer and took a long drink, "you both playing this year?"

"Yeah," Blaise nodded, "you?"

"I guess so." Potter shrugged, "it's just for fun which kinda sucks."

Draco chuckled, "always so competitive?"

But Potter didn't get to answer before Blaise let out a groan and pointed towards the door, Draco following the look and his own groan escaped as well. "We could sneak out the back, she hasn't see us yet."

"Who?" Potter asked, pushing his messy bangs back and looking to find Parkinson at the door with a few other girls. "Aren't you two dating?"

"Me and Pansy?" Draco asked with wide eyes, scoffing quietly.

"Oh?" Potter looked back again and she noticed the three, turned to say something to the other girls and started over with a wide smile, "does she want to be?"

"Obviously," Draco frowned, happy the free chair was next to Potter, thinking she might not sit down.

"Hi Drakey," she greeted him, with a wide smile, "how was flying?"

"Good," he answered, noticing she stayed standing, "just grabbing a drink."

Pansy looked at Blaise with narrowed eyes, "want to move?"

"Here Parkinson," Potter patted the chair next to him, "I don't bite." He glanced over at Draco with a wink, "unless you're into that?"

Draco almost blushed and turned his eyes to watch her hesitate, before he stood up quickly crossing over to the chair next to Potter, "there you go Parkinson." He said ignoring the way Blaise snickered.

"Oh." She perched herself next to Blaise, "we should go get tea next door, Drake?"

"I'm okay," Draco answered and took a drink of the beer. "So, competition?"

"Yeah, usually," the Gryffindor smirked, "I like winning. When I kick your asses this year you can buy me another drink."

Draco laughed, "or you can buy us one when we win." He added gaining an appreciative nod from Blaise, "that'll be a day."

"Me buying you a drink?" Potter laughed, facing him as he asked, "anytime Draco." He added with _that_ smile. That smile Draco loved looking at, that smile Draco didn't want to leave.

Blaise sat back slightly, finishing his beer, "I got the next round, c'mon Pans and get what you want?"

Potter smiled softly at the retreating figures, then glanced back at Draco, who cleared his threat and gave his long bangs a ruffle, "so, Potter, why'd the chicken cross the road?"

Potter tilted his head, "uh? To get to the other side?"

"Good answer," Draco smiled, "really it was to get away from the idiot, but admirable attempt."

He groaned in response, "that's not a joke, Malfoy."

"Alright, fine," the Slytherin pretended to think it over, "knock, knock?"

Potter laughed softly, "I'm not falling for that again." He said while shaking his head, "nice try."

"Regular one, I promise." Draco smiled at the man, "knock, knock."

Potter eyed him distrustfully, before asking, "who's there?"

"You, idiot."

Harry laughed before Draco could even smile, he laughed so loud Draco knew a few people would have turned and looked but he didn't care. It was just such a pleasant sound, a sound that saved him from all the dark he was hiding from. " _Malfoy_!" Potter said covering his mouth as his body shook, "that was better than the first one!"

"It wasn't, you just have a very poor sense of humor," Draco answered with a smile, shaking his head as he watched Potter giggle into his hand.

The Gryffindor dropped his hand, but not his smile, "I just have a thing for corny jokes, I can't help it!"

"I'm aware," Draco shook his head, looking up when the other two joined them again. Potter smiled leaning against the table his eyes on Draco rather than them.

"Drakey tell a good joke?"

"Sure," Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled to himself before he finished his beer, "want an escort up to the castle, Malfoy?"

The blonde looked from Blaise to Potter and then back again. Blaise was smirking and giving a 'subtle' nod as the offered escort stood. "Think I'll have another one," Draco answered instead, looking at the table.

"Sure?" Potter asked pushing his chair in, "alright, well, on me." He said and laid the coin in the table, when Draco nodded. "Catch you all later." He smiled and waved, heading towards the door.

"Oi! Potter!" A voice called out, offering to buy him a drink on his way to the exit which Draco had turned to see and watched him shake his head no before waving and disappearing into the evening.

"Are you daft?!" Blaise practically yelled at Draco, "he clearly likes you!"

"Yeah… I know I tell shit jokes."

Blaise frowned, "the fuck Draco?"

"He should be with someone better." He answered and stood up, "I'm tired, I'll see you two later." He added, grabbing his coat and slipping it over his arms as he left.


	14. The Chosen One

**A/n:** I saw some post somewhere about The Chosen One and it dawned on me, I've never written anything really playing that up. So I just had to. And I've really got a thing for underdressed Harry James Potter and messy hair and irritated Draco. Lawd. *Grins* [No beta ~kiz]

 **Warnings:** N/A.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Not my world.

* * *

 **Draco thought it should be illegal, but** _ **he**_ **w** asn't. Potter was the law after all, wasn't he? He could do exactly what he wanted. Whenever he wanted and no one cared.

Like now.

Walking around in those pitch black joggers, bright white shoes and no shirt.

 _Who does he think he is?_ Draco thought in annoyance, tsk-ing quietly as he took another drink of his coffee.

"What?" Pansy questioned without looking up. She couldn't be bothered to look up from her work, so Draco didn't bother answering.

Though he'd like to bitch about it. There Potter was walking around half naked and Draco would wager from how low those pants were resting on his hips - enough he could see the cut of his Adonis' muscle - that he wasn't wearing much underneath either.

 _Stupid Potter_. Draco hissed in his thoughts watching the man, not very subtly, call out to a younger boy. A boy that couldn't be much older than ten, _or eleven,_ Draco thought, _it_ _ **is**_ _almost time for school._ He trailed his eyes over the child in question watching his face light up and go running straight for Potter.

"Who is that?" He demanded from Pansy, snapping his fingers for her attention after putting his mug of coffee on the table.

"Draco I'm tr-." He started but her words trailed off as soon as she saw, "oh, fuck me."

"Get it together," Draco tutted, "the kid."

"His godson," she answered quickly. Pansy Parkinson knew everything and that was more than enough of a reason for Draco to keep her around. "Why the bloody hell is Potter walking around like _that_?!"

"Keep your voice down," Draco demanded, sitting back in the patio style chair. Though he was asking the same question, _why is Potter walking around like that?_

"Probably just got out of training," she added thoughtfully, tilting her head as she watched them across the small walkway of Diagon Alley.

"Training?"

"Word is he working with the Auror Department."

"Oh, of course, he'd be asked to join them for training," Draco sneered, "bloody brat, he is The Chosen One... Golden Boy... Harry Potter, after all."

"Ah, Draco you'll get it in next time," she promised quickly, backtracking her words. Malfoy wasn't listening though, instead, he was focused on what Potter was doing which was getting closer. To them.

The younger boy jabbering away, and Potter listening intently as he grinned down at the child who was waving a piece of yellowed parchment in hand.

"What else do you need, Ted?" Potter asked and Draco quickly looked away, picking up his mug of coffee to take a long sip.

"Potter!" Pansy waves and Draco choked. He had practically inhaled his hot coffee at the exclamation and with wide eyes and a loud cough he could have sworn he was going to die to Potter's bloody name in the middle of Diagon Alley.

He slammed his mug down on the table, Pansy was on her feet in shock staring at the pink-faced Draco, "Oh Merlin!" She yelped reaching for her friend but a set of strong hands had him first.

They had him up and were doing a number on his back.

"Is he okay, Harry!?"

"He'll be alright," Potter's deep voice met Draco's ears and the blonde jerked away instantly, his own hand on his throat and taking a calming breath.

"Drakey?" Pansy asked taking him by the shoulder, "are you okay?"

"I'm bloody fine," he growled and pushed her away, "just coffee."

"Remind me not to order it," Harry smirked, his face in front of Draco's now, they were nearly the same height now, and Draco would be damned if he didn't have to look _up_ at Harry - just slightly. "You okay, Malfoy?"

"Fine," he answered hastily, and stepped back, his legs hit the chair he had been pulled from and instead of running it over he just stayed still.

Harry grinned before giving Pansy a half armed hug, "crisis averted," he was joking as he greeted her, "how are you, Parkinson?"

Draco knew they had worked together a few times over the years, the off chance he came out of hiding to help around the Ministry. He was considered an expert in Dark Magic, there wasn't much floating around anymore, but it was no secret he had studied Dark Arts after school, two years in France, another in Russia and a three-year stay in the Americas. Draco only knew because it was all over his office at _The Prophet._

"I'm well," she was saying, before bending just slightly to talk to the smaller man. "And who is your shopping partner?"

"Ah, this is Teddy. My godson."

The young boy offered his hand and a blush, "Edward Lupin."

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes, "he thinks he's a ladies man or something."

Teddy gave a wide grin, bringing Pansy's hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Teddy?" Pansy asked then looked up at Harry, "Potter?"

"Sure," Harry lifted a shoulder before pointing across the street, "I'm just going to step in there and grab a shirt before I subject you all to lunch with us, Teddy could you stay?"

"Thank Merlin, you're liable to give the whole Alley a heart attack if they see you like that any longer," Pansy was muttering showing Teddy to a seat, "this is my friend Draco," she added and Malfoy finally focused on the child and not on his godfather.

Draco offered his hand, and a slight smile, "uh, Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," Teddy smiled just as wide, giving his hand a shake, before taking the offered seat between him and Pansy.

Draco couldn't help think that meant Harry-Fucking-Potter was going to be sitting right next to him. _Great._

Pansy was busy clearing the table of her work, and asking Teddy what they were shopping for when Potter hurried back to join them, Draco hadn't said anything and instead sat rigid in his seat, ignoring the glances and looks from Pansy.

Potter came in like a comet, pulling the chair out beside Draco and sitting down with a relaxing sigh, "better, Malfoy?"

Draco turned just slightly with a nod, "doing fine." He answered after clearing his throat. "You?" He quirked his brow, eyeing the white t-shirt Potter was wearing now. It seemed to fit just right and Draco wondered if the man knew what he looked like and did it on purpose.

"Better," he grinned that stupid _I'm-Perfect-Potter_ grin before turning his attention to the waitress Pansy had waved over.

"We'll have the lunch menus now," Pansy was saying, "and I'd like a glass of tea."

Draco gave a nod in agreement, pushing his almost empty coffee mug away, finally gracing Pansy with a look. He knew what was going to happen the moment he did, but he was better prepared now and able to block his thoughts.

 _What's wrong?!_

 _Leave me alone,_ was all Draco answered before completely blocking her from his thoughts.

"Malfoy I haven't heard of you in a while," Potter said after their drink orders were placed, "whatcha been up to?"

Draco shifted in his chair, "nothing to note, I suppose." He answered before handing the question back, "anything you've been doing that isn't reported by _The Prophet_?"

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, "you've never been one for small talk, Malfoy."

Teddy glanced at them in question, "do you work at the Ministry as well, Malfoy?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and looked at the younger boy in question, but Harry spoke before Draco could. "Excuse me?"

Teddy blushed, looking down at the table, "I thought that was his name, you called him that."

Pansy's laugh eased the tension that was building, "we're all friends here," she promised and covered Teddy's hand, "he's Draco and I'm Pansy, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Draco," Teddy said quickly giving a serious look to the blonde.

"No harm was done," Draco gave the boy a look, "no I don't work at the Ministry." He added his answer to the previous question.

"Neither does my Harry," Teddy said proudly, "only sometimes, right?"

"Right," Harry sat back in his chair, "just the next few months."

"I had heard you were helping the new recruits."

"We just finished up today," he explained.

"That what I was telling Drakey," Pansy nodded, accepting the glass of tea from the waitress.

"Talking about me, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, looking his arm at Draco with that shit-eating-grin.

"Hardly," Draco snorted, picking at a piece of lint from his jeans. "Pansy was staring at you, and she made note."

Potter clearly didn't believe him, it showed all over his face as he nodded, "right, of course."

"I don't talk about you, because I don't care about you," Draco added and sat up properly in his chair with his menu out to hand to the waitress as she started to take their orders for lunch.

Pansy and Potter shared a look, which Draco ignored, and instead, he focused on the fact Teddy was staring down at his welcome letter. "Is this your first year, Teddy?"

"Yeah, it will be!"

"Mm," Draco hummed softly and reached across the table, picking up the letter, "it's been a long time since I've seen one of these."

"Were you a Gryffindor like Harry?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "I was in Slytherin."

"Oh," Teddy nodded, "Harry said some of the brightest witches and wizards have come from Slytherin, right?"

"That's right," Harry answered, and pushed his hand through his unkempt curly hair.

"He was almost a Slytherin, too," Teddy continued and Harry sucked in a deep breath, "a lot of my family was in Slytherin."

"It's a very respectable House," Draco answered and turned to Potter, "you were almost in Slytherin?"

Harry lifted a shoulder, "wasn't really me, was it?"

"You don't think you'd have made a good Slytherin?"

"Do you?"

Draco stared back passively, not quite sure why Potter gave a fuck what he thought. "What do you mean? Wasn't really me?"

"Inside my head, wasn't me much was it?" Harry lifted a shoulder, his green eyes flitted to silver before looking over Draco's face.

Draco's mouth turned into a sneer, followed by an eye roll, "right, of course, The Chosen One. Good and evil in a man."

"Ha!" Harry laughed, a wide smile on his lips as he shook his head, "the only person I know who would turn an actual hardship into a publicity statement."

"That's my job, innit?" Draco asked dryly, waving his hand between them before he picked up his glass and took a sip from the straw.

"Is that what you do?" Teddy asked, looking at Draco again, "do you write?"

"I report," Draco answered shortly, clearing his throat.

"I want to do that!" Teddy said excitedly, "I write all the time, ask Harry, it's all I want to do."

"He's not lying," Harry chuckled, "he is quite good."

"Something tells me your reading level and his are the same," Draco said under his breath but Harry heard him, and chuckled again.

"Something tells me _The Prophet_ wasn't your first choice."

"Mm," Draco gave him a sideways look, "what's it like to never be scared of people knowing who you are, Potter? Feel nice?"

"What's it like knowing you made that choice yourself, Malfoy?"

Draco would have tensed at the insinuation, but he knew Potter didn't mean the things from school but from the rumors that had been circulating over the last ten years. Once they changed from _who_ he was, they quickly started about _how_ he was. Draco Malfoy the man who spoke his mind, who didn't need anyone, the man who could and would destroy anyone with one article. Potter was right it wasn't necessarily his first choice of career but he made it useful.

"They made those choices on their own I merely reported the truth," Draco said seriously the playful passion of their childhood days falling stagnant.

"I don't fault you," Harry answered Draco's truth with one of his own, "I think it is commendable that you are that type of reporter, granted not a far shot from Skeeter but, surprisingly, your articles are a bit more tactful."

"Careful Potter, you'll earn yourself a spot on my Wall Of Fame."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Harry smiled, "who else lines the wall?"

Draco had a feeling Potter wasn't talking about his news articles, he was talking about something a bit more intimate. "We're in a family restaurant, still haven't learned any manners?"

"Hard to teach an old dog new tricks," Harry winked and sat back when his stuffed burger was sat in front of him. Their previous innuendo ridden conversation now playing second fiddle to his food.

Malfoy watched him for a second until his own plate was put in front of him as well. His thoughts on the question, _who else lines the wall?_ Draco be damned, Golden Boy Potter could get everything in the world, but he wasn't getting Draco. Not this time. The Chosen One wasn't winning this time.

* * *

" **Mr. Malfoy," followed the door to his off** ice being opened, and his secretary's head peeking in.

"Jane?"

"I have a visitor for you," she smiled softly, "Mr. Harry Potter."

Draco nearly stopped breathing, his eyes grew wide and his secretary quickly backed out of the room closing the door behind her. "He's busy at the moment, but if you'd take a seat he'll be with you shortly." Draco heard her say and silently he made a mental note to get her a raise. Before his thoughts went back to yesterday at their lunch. _I'll stop by sometime, check out the digs._

Draco didn't imagine it was a true statement, nor that it would happen the very next day.

He blinked at his door and stood up, tidying his office with a wave of his wand before he grabbed his fitted, dark gray sports jacket from the coat rack and slipped it over his rich brown button-up shirt.

He adjusted his tie and pulled the door open, "Potter." He said as soon as their eyes met.

"I was fully expecting a thirty minutes wait," Harry answered as he got to his feet, two coffee cups in hand, "I brought your favorite."

"How do you know my favorite," was all Draco said, standing so Harry could walk in.

"Apparently you frequent the place we were at yesterday," Harry answered, and stepped in, offering the to-go cup to Draco as soon as the door was closed, "that's a very nice color on you, Malfoy."

"Mm," Draco answered, accepting the coffee and taking a sip, "thank you, please sit." Harry did as told, pulling out the chair in front of Draco's desk and crossing his legs haphazardly. "What are you here for?"

"That lasted all of five minutes," Potter grinned, taking a sip of his own drink and Draco hated the fact he was curious what he was drinking as he took his own seat. "But, I'm a man of my word."

Draco hummed softly, "well, this is the office."

"Where the magic happens, you mean?" Harry smiled when Draco rolled his eyes, "also I wanted to thank you for letting us join you for lunch."

"Pansy tends to get what she wants."

"You mean to tell me you didn't want us there?"

Draco scanned Harry as he sat comfortably in his dark jeans and light colored button up, his hair an absolute mess, "I was impartial, children aren't my strong suit - either."

"I could tell," Harry laughed, "he's a good kid, though."

"With a role model like you how could he not be?"

Harry all grins, _all the time_ , gave another, "almost sounded like a compliment."

"Don't get sarcasm and sincerity confused, Potter."

"Can I take you to dinner?" Harry asked suddenly, glancing at his wristwatch, "no Teddy, just us."

"Why?"

"I..." Clearly, Potter was not expecting that question, and instead of having an answer ready he merely shrugged.

"Not a very good reason, I think I'll pass."

Draco had to admit he had more than a little satisfaction watching Harry 'The Chosen One' Potter struggle to find words, "I just want to take you to dinner, didn't know I needed a reason."

"You do, for me, you need a reason." Draco said calmly, "we're not... we're not the two people that go to dinner together, Potter."

"You don't eat?"

"You know exactly what I mean," the blonde answered dryly with an eye roll, "so, no."

Harry sighed, "how exhausting is it to have that wall up all the time, Malfoy?"

"It's for my protection and everyone else." Draco adjusted in his seat, "I don't do friends, I don't do dates, I don't do people..."

"It's been ten bloody years, Malfoy, at some point, you have to let things go."

"And I'm supposed to believe that's what you're doing now? Yesterday? Letting things go?"

Harry faltered, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he let out a slow breath, "I'll just go," he said as he got up.

Draco wanted to smile triumphantly, he wanted to say he hadn't given in and that he had won but watching Harry Potter with his perfect ass walk away he silently wondered if he had. He stood from behind his desk, "do you have a tie?" He asked to his back, and Harry turned around quickly, "or do you typically go about so underdressed?"

"This is overdressed for me, Malfoy."

Draco could see the smile twitching at Harry's lips. "I imagined, yesterday you were far too comfortable to be walking around that naked."

"Naked?" Harry scoffed, "I had pants on."

"And not a stitch else." Draco quirked an eyebrow, "fine, you can go without a tie. Let me finish this read, though." He added waving his hand.

Harry hovered a moment at the door before pulling up open, "I'll come back by in a bit, I'll just stop in to see Ginny."

"Don't get lost," Draco smarted back his eyes trained to the papers on his desk.


	15. The Chosen One, Part 2

**A/n** : The boys are outcha being all cute and shit. I couldn't help it, this story won't leave my mind. [No beta!~]

 **Warnings** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter.

* * *

" **Have somewhere else to be, Malfoy?" Harry aske** d when Draco looked at his wristwatch _again._

"It's been thirty-seven minutes, Potter," Draco answered his know-it-all smirk with a sneer, "I don't like waiting."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "can we just go somewhere else?" He sighed, spotting the hostess approaching as he asked, but he knew it wasn't for them. It was for one of the two couples in front of them.

"We've waited this long without you talking to me don't think we can go much longer before you break?"

"We can pick up pizza and beers if you'd like?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't realize you were a pizza and beer guy," he got up from his seat and smiled, "lead the way."

Draco reached out, out of instinct to adjust Harry's collar. The moment his fingers brushed against Harry's collarbone he froze, "it was messed up," was all Draco barked before turning and leading the way. Harry smirked setting off behind the blonde.

 **After** **deciding** **on which p** izza and beer to get Harry apparated them to his flat without even asking because he had figured it'd have been another argument of the sorts.

Draco kept his words to himself, for once. He was curious just where and how _The_ _Savior_ lived.

Harry, juggling the pizza box and beer, opened the door before ushering Draco inside his flat, "I don't have any rules but the closet is to the left if you'd like to take your jacket off."

"Thank you," Draco answered, following him with his eyes as he slipped off his jacket and hung it up in the closet, before joining Potter.

He took his time, eyes sweeping the area around him. His whole house was clean - not spotless, but clean. Lived in. It was warm, comfortable and poorly decorated. Draco turned up his nose at the mismatched furniture and the sports memorabilia that lined the walls of the den.

He had a feeling that some of it was from Muggle sports since he didn't know their names.

"Malfoy?!"

"Right here," Draco walked into the open doorway.

"Oh, sorry," Harry laughed, "please join me," he added sweeping his hand out towards the table.

"I was merely admiring your sports... fascination?"

"Traveling I was able to really delve into sports, American sports were even more fascinating." He said while sliding into a chair at his table, "you haven't seen hype for a sport until you've lived through football - like, rugby - with people in America."

Draco eyed him as talked, opening his beer and taking a long drink, "how was it living elsewhere?"

"Freeing," Harry sighed happily and Draco realized at some point of them coming to Potter's flat that the mask The Chosen One usually wore seemed to leave. He wasn't making his jokes, he wasn't overly confident, he was just... _Potter_ , or so Draco would assume that was who he was acting like. He was sitting relaxed in his dining chair, beer in hand and two pieces of pizza set in front of him on his plate as he talked about what it was like living in America.

Draco could give a fuck what America was like, but it was nice to see Potter like this - real and raw.

"... they're even more magically backward than we are," he commented before grinning, "put that in your article."

"My article?" Draco questioned with a chuckle, "I'm not writing an article about you."

"So you say now, but let's say tonight doesn't end the way you want? I know, personally, you're rather vindictive."

"I've never written an article about you Potter, and I'm not about to start now," Draco answered dryly and reached into the box grabbing a slice for himself.

"I'm dying to see you eat that Malfoy," Potter drawled and Draco could have sworn he blushed, not Harry but himself. He knew his face was tinted with it. "Can't wait to find out what it's like to see Malfoy get savage."

 _Well, so much for real and raw._ Instead of offering an answer Draco held the slice up to his lips and took a bite staring right at Harry Potter like the brat he is.

Harry grinned, taking his own bite. One much bigger and more fulfilling, before a swig of beer, followed. "So, you're working for _The_ _Prophet_?"

"So I am."

"How is it?"

Draco lifted a shoulder, settling into the chair more comfortable, "it's a career, something that was hard to come by for people like me after The War."

"Pansy mentioned you didn't attend the last year over just took your exit exams?"

"Why on Earth is Pansy talking to you about me?"

"You're one of her best mates, Malfoy, you get brought up."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "and do you talk about Weasley and Granger with her?"

"Not often," Harry chuckled sadly, " mm... Neville though."

Draco frowned to himself before taking another bite of pizza and letting the silence wash over them. He was half tempted to bring up Football, the American type, again but thankfully he didn't have to because Potter was saying something else.

"Teddy was very smitten having met a Slytherin."

"Was he?"

"A famous one too," Harry winked, and Draco knew the dread showed on his face. "I've told him about all the things you've done, before."

"Can't imagine it was too long of a story?" Draco muttered grabbing another beer and nearly finishing it one go. "I'm not Harry Potter, am I?"

"Well, no," Harry smirked, "but you're a close second to be requested when it comes to his stories."

"Mm, how'd that feel Potter?" Draco laughed shortly, "getting showed up by _me_?"

"He likes hearing heroic tales of people close to his age..."

"He's still a child, he'll soon learn hero's only end up in novels and memories."

Harry put his pizza down looking right at Draco, "is that it? Is that why you hate me?"

"Hate you, _Saint_ Potter?" He snorted, "why you saved us all." He knew the statement was harsher than he intended but then again, Potter wasn't what he had expected was he? Harry's face reflected his statement, his eyes twinging in anger and his mouth in a hard line. "I used to hate you because you were everything I wanted to be, Potter, now I could care less."

"That's why I have the luxury of your company at my flat with dinner."

"You asked for this and something tells me," Draco answered with a look of his own, "you're not much of one for fakery."

"You can leave anytime."

"You can ask me to leave anytime," Draco countered only faintly hearing a scrap of the chair.

"Maybe I don't want you to go," Harry's breath was hot against Draco's cheek, the blonde had to turn to look at him and when he did it was without permission their lips met.

Potter had his hands in Malfoy's hair and was giving it a small tug so they were properly connected, a connection that not only made Draco irritated but hot, he wanted more. He wanted to give in and he wanted Potter to make him.

Draco pushed back from the table as if he knew Harry wanted him to and the man slid right onto his lap. His own hands rubbing down Harry's shoulders to his elbows.

"You taste like beer," Harry whispered when he pulled back and Draco grimaced. It was better when they were kissing because then he didn't have to think about it.

It being Harry-Bloody-Potter pressed against him.

"Shut up," he growled and leaned back in the chair. Harry only followed pressing his lips against Draco's neck and sucking at the skin lightly.

Harry rocked forward while brushing his blonde hair back, giving his skin a proper kiss.

Draco wanted to leave, he wanted to get up and walk away and never look back but... it felt so right. So real. Harry Potter on his lap, tasting him and touching him. Having all of Draco like no one ever had.

His blood was boiling with it, every ounce of him on fire for Potter's touch. That was until he felt those fingers undoing his button up and then it all came rushing back to him.

 _Potter._

"No!" He yelled, grabbing Harry's wrist and pushing him back, "no."

"No?"

"No." Draco shook his head and gave him another push trying to get him off of his legs, "we can't do this, no."

"Do what? Dinner? I learned."

"This," Draco knew he looked vulnerable, he knew he sounded vulnerable and he knew Potter was eating it up. He knew by the way Harry was looking at him, the way Harry was reaching for him. He wanted Draco just like this. Soft and empty and open. "I should go," Malfoy said curtly, "get off of me."

Harry stared dumbfounded and unmoving, even when Draco reached for his wand. "Get. Off."

"Malfoy..."

"I'm not asking again, Potter," Draco growled, gripping his wand tightly. Harry moved slowly raising off of him and Draco scooter away from the table quickly on his own feet.

"What happened?"

"I told you this wouldn't work," Draco muttered and turned to leave, heading for the hall closet with Potter close behind.

"Malfoy—."

"No," Draco snapped, "this isn't a thing, you don't get to say my name like you'll miss me when I leave."

"I... I?" Harry was lost, his hands outstretched in front of him, asking for forgiveness or a chance Draco wasn't sure which. Part of him wondered but a bigger part had satisfaction in not giving stupid Potter what he wanted. He couldn't. "You don't have to leave, I'm sorry. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"You'll keep your hands to yourself when I leave too." Draco jerked his coat from the closet and pulled it on, "thank you for dinner." Malfoy added, he couldn't just storm off as much as he'd like. Politeness was beaten into him as a child.

Potter caught the shift and gave a nod, "of course," he answered, "thank you for joining me." Draco hovered at the door, his back to Potter, and part of Harry was hoping Draco would turn around and come back to him but he knew he wouldn't. Not Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy opened the door and stepped out on the front porch apparating before either could say another word.

* * *

" **I** **mean what the hell?" Pan** sy snorted, her arms crossed against her chest as she stared at Draco.

"What was I going to do," Draco rolled his eyes, "' _oh sorry Potter, I'm covered in scars from when you were less than golden?'_ " He asked dryly, "I told him it wouldn't work from the beginning."

"Not with that attitude," she quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sure he would have been fine with the... marks," she made a gesture of Draco's body with a hand.

"No, you don't know him like that."

"Oh yeah, and with one kiss you suddenly know Harry Potter, huh?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "I know his type, Parkinson, I know him."

She sighed, "well as a friend to both of you, I'm glad you didn't anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I know _your_ type, Malfoy," she answered dryly, "and I'm glad nothing will come of it because you'd end up hurt."

"Playboy Potter living up to his name?" He asked dryly, groaning when she laughed. "You never told me you were such good friends with him."

"I wouldn't say good friends, but it has developed over the years sure." Pansy brushed a hand down her dress, before sitting herself in a chair comfortably. "Speaking of him, he needs to redecorate."

"I noticed," Draco gave an approving eye of his own living room, "he lives like a lower class Muggle." He spat, "I mean we can do magic for Merlin's sake. It's not that difficult to change furniture."

"I don't imagine he cares all too much."

"No, he likes the charm of the pieces no matter how unfit they are."

"Did he tell you that?"

Draco lifted a shoulder whilst carrying a tray of tea and biscuits, putting them on the coffee table. "I know his type."

Pansy snorted, reaching forward to accept the cuppa, hearing Draco's promised, _well sugared_ , before she asked her next question, "what is his type then?"

"You're his bloody friend, Pansy, you don't need me to dissect the man."

"Fine," she huffed playfully and took a drink. "Are you going to Theodore's dinner tomorrow?"

"No."

"I want to," she continued, "I think it'd be nice... we haven't seen very many of our people lately."

"There is a reason for that," Malfoy answered, recalling the last dinner party he had attended with Pansy. It had ended in a rather nasty argument between himself and Nott, he hadn't even been invited to this one but he wasn't about to tell Pansy that.

"If you'd learn to shut your mouth, Draco, things wouldn't have escalated so much."

He gave her a look mocking offense, "oh I'm the problem?" She merely hummed before taking a bite out of her biscuit and settling into her seat. Draco had his mug halfway to his mouth when a knock on the door gathered his attention.

"Expecting someone?" She asked, turning in her seat just slightly to look towards the door Draco was on his feet headed towards.

"No." He answered, and gave her a look, "but we all know how people can show up unexpectedly, hm?" He asked pulling the door open and only catching the beginning of her insult.

"Malfoy," Harry's voice met his ears and Draco passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n** : Drarry - Can I have this dance? _\- Tumblr Prompt. [Oneshot. No beta. ~kiz]_

 **Warnings** : N/a.

Harry James Potter/Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **"I heard he's single," one whispere** d leaning against the bar top as their eyes were trained to the man of the hour.

"No, he _can't_ be single." The other girl whispered back, "he's too good looking and famous to be single." Harry snorted from beside them, following their look across the room. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room, a glass of white wine in his left hand and a few people he was surely wowing on his right.

"They're on about your boyfriend, y'know?" Ron said after a moment.

"Ah, let them dream," Harry chuckled before finishing his scotch, waving a hand at the bartender.

Draco glanced over when he saw the hand wave from Harry he had his attention from the corner of his eye. "Excuse me a moment," he said to the people he had been talking to heading straight towards the bar without another word.

"Speak of the devil," Ron muttered, picking up the new glass of scotch Harry had ordered for them. Harry glanced up to see Draco close enough to them he could surely hear the gushing girls next to him.

"He's coming!" One half-whispered.

"Say hi." The other gushed, and gave her friend a push. The girl nearly fell out of her chair Draco reacting just quickly enough to catch her.

"Oh," his tone was laced with a disgust that Harry knew quite well, both Ron and him looking over to watch. "Are you okay?"

"S-sorry," she whispered with a flush, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face, "u-uh, I'm Jasmin."

"And I'm Draco." He stood her properly before dropping her arms with another look of disgust to match his tone. Then he moved two chairs over to Harry and Ron, "that's your 5th, Harry James Potter."

"Keeping tabs on me while attending to your fans?"

"Attending to my fans?" Draco smirked, "it's not every day you get to meet a four-time winner of the Bonham Award."

"Mm," Harry smirked, "I think you're more famous then I am Malfoy."

"Finally," Draco was staring at him with a smile. "You should stop drinking though."

"Mm," Harry gave a nod to the girls behind Draco, "I believe they desire you're attention."

"Speaking of," Draco grinned, "I have something that desires your attention."

"Oh please you two," Ron groaned getting up from his chair, "could you not for five minutes?"

"We haven't for at least three hours," Draco retorted, slipping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "But, we are going to join in on a dance then I am going to take him home and have my way with him." A squeak from behind the two let them know the girls had heard. Draco rolled his eyes, before pulling Harry from his chair, " **can I have this dance** , Potter."

"Fine," Harry groaned getting up and adjusting his dress robes.

Draco took his hand with a grin, "the whole world is about to know we're together, love."

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, realizing that he was right just as Draco pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, "we're doing this, huh?"

"I mean it's been long enough," Draco chuckled, nipping his earlobe, "almost four years."

"Four years," Harry mused, "it's almost like I've lost track."

"You better not have lost track of our time."

"Not of us," Harry smiled, "I mean of how long, it feels like just yesterday we only started sneaking around."

"We were such children," Draco brushed his hand through Harry's hair with a grin. "But now we're adults," he paused in his dancing and stepped back dropping down to one knee in a fluid motion. "I'm not about to adorn my finger in a ring that isn't a wedding band, Potter." He winked up at the shocked and flushed Harry Potter, "and I wouldn't ask you, either, but I do ask you to be my husband and marry me." He pulled a medium sized box from his dress robe pocket, holding it out to Harry, "and I ask that you accept me and my flaws for however long we live."

"This isn't the actual wedding, Malfoy, get up." Harry laughed, grabbing at his hand.

"I'm not getting up until you say _yes_." Draco smiled, holding the black felt box out with a small shake, "and you haven't even looked at what I did pick out."

Harry, grins and all, dropped down in front of Draco. "Show me, then?"

Draco opened the felt box, well aware that everyone was staring at them. The only noise in the background was the band still playing, everything else absolutely silent. But, all that mattered to Draco was Harry and that smile he was wearing. Harry and that flush on his cheeks, Harry and those tears in this eyes that he was fighting to keep in place. Just Harry. Inside the felt box was a white gold bracelet, one that was very thin and intertwined together like a snake. The mouth of the snakehead taking the tail between its jaw. It was fitted to Harry's wrist exactly, set so the head would rest on the bone of his wrist and once in place it would be there until a spell set it free.

Harry blew out a quiet breath, "Oh Merlin, Draco, it's nice."

"Implying I would get you something other than perfection?" The blonde smiled, and held it up for his wrist, sliding it over his hand before pressing his wand to the snake, whispering the spell to himself so it tightened just enough to be in place until further notice.

"Do I get to kiss you yet?"

"It's not the bloody wedding yet, is it Potter?" Draco laughed before practically tackling Harry with a kiss, the only sound he could hear was the cheering and laughter as they kissed.


	17. Name

**A/n** : Was listening to my sad guy(tm) playlist and _Name_ came on and just really shook me.

 **Warnings** : Harry died in the war and is a ghost.

 **A/u** : Drarry, Ghost!Harry, Pre-Established Relationship.

* * *

 _"We grew up way too fast_

 _And now there's nothing to believe_

 _And reruns all become our history_

 _A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_

 _And I won't tell no one your name"_

-Goo Goo Dolls, _Name_

* * *

 **Draco** **stared** across the dim-lit of the hall, a statue stood tall towards the back with chairs facing it and a podium. It was all empty, he was late. More than that the memorial was over, had been for some time. The place was cleared out and empty and Draco was by himself.

But then, again, he always was.

Draco stared up at the statue in silence, wrapping his arms around himself and giving his arms a small rub as he approached. He never thought he'd find himself there, he never thought he'd find himself saying goodbye but he was. He couldn't help it, he couldn't move on without doing this. He knew that or so he hoped anyway - he'd be able to move on.

It was with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he stopped less than five feet from the statue, Harry James Potter standing tall and unreachable before him, dressed in his Hogwarts Quidditch Jersey. The one that was still laying inside Draco's trunk after the last night they spent together before the summer.

Before he left, before The War, before he...

 _"Malfoy?_ "

Draco froze, swallowing a gasp and turning slowly.

 _"I never thought I'd find you here."_

"It's only been one day, Potter," Draco snarked back, trying to for normal. But normal was hard when you could stare through the man you loved.

Harry grinned that grin. That care-free, that 'I didn't leave you alone', that 'it's almost like I'm real and ali-'. Draco shook his head and looked away, back to the statue. It was easier to stare at Harry Potter in gold than it was to see through him.

" _What do you want from this?"_

"Peace," Draco answered immediately, dropping down to a seat and leaning himself against Harry's leg.

" _I thought I gave you peace?"_

"I hadn't seen you in a year, Potter!" Draco snapped and his eyes flashed to the ghost. "A whole year. You left one night and never came back... you left me in that house. That fucking house. And I had to go back to school, I had to go back to that life and I had to suffer because you left me!"

Harry stared back blankly. The shape of his body holding out his arms as he listened, he almost looked warmed and inviting but then again he was a ghost. Draco could stare through him, Draco knew if he reached out to take his hand or accept that hug it'd feel like Draco was going through a swamp.

But he wanted to, he wanted to crawl right into those arms and hold him.

"You left me," Draco shook his head, his arms wrapping around himself tightly. "And, when you came back it wasn't for me, was it?"

 _"In a way..."_ Harry's voice shook as he answered.

"It was for _them_."

Harry snorted, " _you've always been this way."_

"You are my bloody world, Potter! And I was just a fun fling."

" _That's not true and you know it,"_ Harry whispered, " _stop."_

Draco flushed, he did know better than that but it didn't change his pain. It didn't change how he felt right then. "You came for all of them, Potter."

" _I came for you,"_ Harry hissed, " _or do you not remember my first priority?"_

Draco hated the fact his heart sped up at the question, he hated the fact it drove him crazy. "I'm not here for that."

" _I know, peace, right?"_ Harry smiled and he came to Draco's level, " _are you taking me home with you?"_

"Wh-What?" Draco muttered, "I'm trying to move on Potter, not take you with me!"

" _I'll be lonely,"_ Harry answered softly, " _no place to go..."_

"Don't do this to me," Draco closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the statue leg. "Please, I'm begging you, Harry."

Harry watched him in question, and got up to his full height floating just above the ground, " _I'm sorry, I'll leave."_ He said and started backing up but before he went too far Draco reached forward for his arm. He felt the solid form of Draco pass through him, their drastic differences in tone showing and Harry met his eyes watching him swallow roughly.

"Where _would_ you go?"

" _Home,"_ Harry whispered, his voice soft like the wind.

"Come with me, then, you don't need to be there like... like an object for their viewing pleasure." Draco sneered, "you can stay with me."

Harry couldn't help his smile, it grew wider and shook Draco to his core. " _Take me to my real home, Draco."_

The blonde got up to his feet, dropping his arm to his side and turned to leave with Harry Potter by his side.


	18. The Chosen One, Part 3

**A/n** : I can't help it. Bratty Potter and Over-It Draco just fills my soul with happiness. I'm grinning like a madman as I post this. Ugh. How'd I get myself back into this? I'm supposed to be finishing things up before school starts. Instead... I'm getting wrapped up in another world full of Drarry. *UGHHHHH* [No beta~]

 **Warnings:** Language.

* * *

 **Harry reached forward ca** tching Draco the moment he crumpled, pulling him up and into his arms, "Merlin!" He gasped and stared into the house seeing Pansy at the top of the stairs.

"What did you do?!"

"I said his name," Harry stepped in uninvited, carrying Draco, "does this happen often?"

"I've never seen it..." Pansy let out a quiet, unsure laugh as Harry carried Draco in and sat him on the couch.

"Malfoy," Harry took him by the chin and gave his shoulder a shake. "C'mon, wake up."

Draco blinked in shock, jerking away from Harry's hold, "get off of me!"

"I thought you were dead," Harry answered dryly, clearly teasing him, "the first time I've ever made someone pass out, I'll chalk it up."

"I was startled!"

"So you passed out?" Harry snorted inelegantly, shaking his head. "I mean seriously."

Draco gave a huff and brushed Harry away, "what are you doing here?!"

"I came to apologize," Harry answered, rocking back on his heels before getting to his feet.

"Well," Draco tried to gather his thoughts, swallowing nervously.

"We're having tea would you like a mug?"

"Apparently it's the day for uninvited guest," Malfoy muttered in annoyance, "and get your shoes off my carpet, Potter! I mean honestly, do you have no manners?"

"Of course," Harry smirked at Pansy before he stepped down the stairs and stripped his shoes.

Pansy was sitting back in her seat, munching on a biscuit and balancing a cup of tea on her knee with her wand while telling a story when Harry joined.

"...so anyway, I just told Theo to get out." She waved her hand with the biscuit, and Harry watched Draco cringe at the falling crumb, "of course that started another argument."

"What do you expect from someone so uncivilized," Draco answered, his eyes on Harry who took the seat next to Draco, "how do you take your tea, Potter?"

"Just a dash of honey," Harry answered immediately and watched Draco lean forward to make him a mug. "Ah, thanks." Draco gave a curt nod and sat back, his eyes drifting anywhere but to Potter as Pansy and him started talking about something Draco was less than interested in hearing. He just wanted them gone, but he had a feeling Potter was one to overstay his welcome.

 **And, overstay his welcome he did.** He did even bother making an inkling of leaving until Pansy was out the door, who had stayed longer than she normally would have.

 _I'll have to remind her not to lie to me,_ Draco thought as he watched Harry Potter hovering awkwardly at the stairs, _for two people that are barely friends they sure had a lot to say._

"Uh..." Harry looked up and any trace of confidence he had built up disappeared the moment Draco and him shared a look.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry breathed out, taking a step closer, "Mal - Draco, I am so sorry I... I did whatever it was I did last night?"

"Mm," Draco tilted his head, watching him, "don't even know?"

"I," Harry paused realizing Draco was giving him a go and he cleared his throat, "uh, look I _am_ sorry, okay?"

"I believe you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No harm was done." Draco decided, lifting a shoulder, "we can go about our lives like normal."

"Oh," Harry frowned and stepped back, his heel dangerously close to the step and Draco hated the fact he reached for him, his hand coming out to his arm and pulling him forward just slightly. Harry, reading into the grab, took another step closer and had a surge of confidence filling him. "I don't want to go back to normal."

"I don't care," Draco dropped his hand immediately, flustered, "if that's all you can leave."

"If I leave I won't see you again."

"I know, _normal_ ," Draco answered immediately, dragging the word out. He watched Harry, leaning towards him and Draco stood straight, "please, Potter, don't do this."

"Why?"

"Because you do it, and I give in and we see each other for who we are and I fall in love and you leave me." Draco was speaking just above a whisper, his breath heavy when his back hit the wall behind him.

"I leave you?" Harry questioned, arching his eyebrow, "I'm not the one trying to throw you out."

"So, you're not daft? You do get the hints?" Draco sneered, annoyance filling him.

"Of course I get the hints," Harry took the final step forward, he was chest to chest with Draco, his hand pressed to the white wall behind Draco and encasing him within his hold. "I'm not near as clueless as you'd have me be, Malfoy."

"Yeah, well-."

Harry shook his head, silencing whatever insult Malfoy had working, "what are you scared of?" Draco didn't answer, he didn't have so he said nothing. "Me?" Draco remained silent, "give me one chance, Draco, just one and I'll prove to you I'm not who you think I am."

Draco didn't want that, he liked the idea of Harry-The-Chosen-One-Potter far too much. He wanted Harry to be that exactly, he wanted him to live up to the name and ruin his life so he could be right, more than anything Malfoy wanted to be right about this.

 _I know his type,_ and he did. Stupid Potter and his unwavering loyalty, stupid Potter and his undying need to save someone - _well, I don't need saving!_ Potter living his life like it was his last day because he's already experienced it once, Potter being exactly the way Draco knew he would - brash and unnerving and unbelievably sexy as he pleaded his case just for one chance to prove to Draco Malfoy, of all people, he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay, just like he was now. Overstaying his welcome.

"We're not a thing, Potter," Draco said the moment he found his voice.

"You said that last night."

"And I was right."

"So, we won't do dinner..." Harry joked, smirking, "tea went well, we can do tea."

Draco sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head, "don't do this."

"I'm just waiting for you to give in," Harry licked his lips, "it was second on your list of our future."

"Then comes you seeing who I am," Draco recanted, and pressed his palm to Harry's chest, "so, I think it's time you really leave."

"You're scared of yourself, more than you're scared of me?" Harry questioned, leaning against Draco's palm slightly, "what do you think I'm going to find, Draco?"

"Stop that," Draco hissed, "stop calling me Draco like you can."

"I can," Harry grinned, "that's your name."

 _Stupid Potter._ Draco narrowed his eyes and moved to duck away from Harry's hold, but Potter was quick and pulled him right back to him, only this time Draco's back was pressed against his chest and Harry had him pinned to the wall, " _Potter_!"

"Draco," Harry's breath tickled his neck and Draco tensed.

"You don't get to take whatever you want, Potter," Draco spat, pressing against the wall trying to push Harry back, "you're not entitled to whatever, whoever you want just because of who you are!"

"And who am I?"

"Stupid Potter," Draco hissed with a grunt, "annoying and grating and fucking impossible to even talk to because you do that thing where you bogart _who you are_ , all over the bloody place like I give a bloody damn about you when I clearly don't!"

"Doesn't sound like it," Harry whispered, his voice low and soft, breaking through Draco's yells and screams, "sounds like you do care."

"You've always been this way," Draco huffed, finally getting some leverage to turn around and glare right at Harry's face, "you've always been irrational and in the way and... everything was fine in my life until you turned up half-naked!"

"Are you done?"

"Hardly," Draco snapped quickly, brushing his hair back with a quivering hand, "ju-just would you bloody leave?!"

"You curse a lot when you're flustered," Harry smiled, "it's cute."

"I'm not flustered!"

"Mm," Harry hummed, tilting his head, "you are." He reached out and Draco froze, feeling Harry's finger sliding down his flushed cheek.

"No, you're just bloody heavy," Draco tried to sound even but he knew his voice quivered. Harry dragged his tongue along his bottom lip before following the motion with his teeth, biting his bottom lip with a smile. "Would you fucking stop?"

"Can we try dinner again?" Harry asked quietly, dropping his lip but his smile stayed.

Draco swallowed nervously, "we don't do dinner."

"Please?" Harry asked, his green eyes lit with laughter, "just one chance Malfoy, that's all I ask."

"I..." Draco pulled in a ragged breath, "will you leave if I say yes?"

"I'll leave," Harry promised, "if you really want me to."

"I want you so far away from me right now," Draco tried for a growl but it came out raspy and didn't quite meet the way he was feeling, somewhere deep down, he knew his disgust was somewhere inside of him.

Harry leaned in closer, taking Draco by the chin, "how far away?"

"Why? Finally going to listen?"

"Maybe." His lips hovered over the blonde's, who was wetting his own lips instinctively. "Maybe not," Harry added before closing the distance between them. He pressed Draco hard against the wall, his hand sliding from his chin down to his waist and holding him in place as he kissed the life right out of him.

Draco let out a low sounding groan the moment their lips met but he remained still, Harry was doing more than enough for them both.

Harry moved his mouth against Malfoy's slowly, his tongue sliding along those wet lips and into his mouth when Draco finally opened up, the hand Harry had pressed against the wall moved to Draco's hair and tilted his head back just enough that when he moved from his lips to his neck he had ample access.

"Potter," Draco breathed, "ah-hh." Came rolling out before he could finish what he was saying Harry having nipped his neck lightly, "oh, _fuck_."

Potter fought down a chuckle and lapped at the skin he had just bit then he pulled Draco off the wall easily and wrapped his arm around his waist, "say yes."

"No," Draco hissed, hating the fact he was arching himself against Harry's body. _Hating it_.

"Yes."

"No."

"C'mon Malfoy," Harry spoke between kisses, his hand grabbing at Draco's arse and pushing them together tighter, "just one night." He kissed his shoulder, "you and me." His collarbone was next, "If you hate me," his throat was getting a kiss now, "still. I'll disappear."

"No, you won't."

"I promise," Harry pulled back, bucking his hips forward and meeting Draco's dark grey eyes, "on my name."

"You cheeky shit," Draco growled, finally moving his hand to take Harry by the chin and stop him from another onslaught of kisses, "I fucking hate you."

"I can tell."

"I really do," Draco growled, his embarrassment feeding his fire, "such a fucking brat."

"I am a brat," Harry agreed, lowering his head to kiss his palm, "tomorrow night, then?"

Draco sucked in a deep breath, blinking slowly, "when it fails I want to hear you say, 'you told me so, Draco'."

"I can call you Draco then?"

"Get out of my house." Draco sneered, dropping his chin.

Harry dropped his arms and stepped back, "I'll pick you up at 6."

"If you're late don't even bother."

Harry winked and took the stairs two at a time, "later, _Draco_."


	19. The Chosen One, Part 4

**A/n** : Oh hi. Just me making a story out of a group of one-shots again. NBD. *rolls eyes* [No beta~]

 **Warnings** : N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter.

* * *

" **Potter?" Draco asked in question** , his shock evident as he stared through his open door.

"You even look adorable when sick," Harry grinned at the man tucked into a hooded sweater and jeans, something he hadn't seen Draco wearing before. Then he held up two bags, "I brought dinner, tea, and dessert."

"Potter, I..." Draco cleared his throat to fight back a cough that was threatening its way out. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll manage," he smiled, "gonna let me in?"

Draco pulled his blanket closer, "I should have known you wouldn't believe me."

"I believed you," Harry laughed, "that's why I brought you a remedy."

Draco wished his heart hadn't softened at the sentiment and he stepped back letting Harry in with a sigh, "Potter I'm really not in the mood."

"I promised you a date, Malfoy, you're getting one." Harry kicked his shoes off before heading up the stairs and making himself comfortable in Draco's kitchen. He laid the bags on the counter and started unloading them by hand. "Chicken soup okay?"

"Uhm," Draco closes his front door, before pulling his blanket closer with a sigh, "if you'd like." He got up the stairs and stepped into the kitchen with Harry, opening a cabinet.

"No," Harry smiled and took Draco by the shoulders, "you can keep me company but you aren't going to help." He took him to the island and sat him in one of the high top chairs, "you need rest, Draco."

"Okay," Draco sat down and watched Harry go back to the main part of his kitchen again, this time with his wand out. He felt the magic, Harry Potter was strong and Draco watched - a little mesmerized, at the food that came flying around in front of them before a pot came from a cabinet and to the stove, the ingredients now prepared filled the pot and started cooking.

"...and drink some tea," Harry laid the mug on the countertop, "it always tastes better after some old-fashioned cooking," he smiled, "about twenty minutes or so."

Draco lifted an eyebrow and took a sip from the mug, "thank you?"

"Anytime," Harry said sincerely, leaning against the countertop. Draco believed him, without a doubt, and took a bigger drink of his tea so he couldn't say anything. Harry smiled fondly, "I am sorry you feel bad," he added.

"Not your fault," Draco said quickly, licking his lips. Though he had a sneaking suspicion it was partly Harry's fault. The man had stressed himself sick over the date and when he wrote the owl that early afternoon he knew it was blind hope that Potter wouldn't do something irrational like show up to make him soup and tea.

"Still," Harry peeked up at him with a grin, "it's a pity."

"Did you have a great night planned?"

"I might have," Harry pushed off the counter and walked back around to check the pot on the stove before he had his wand out and was making quick work to cut the loaf of bread he had bought as well. "Not telling you, it can be our next date."

"Our next?"

"When I prove to you how much better I am than that image you have in your mind," he winked with a grin.

"Oh right," Draco rolled his eyes and tucked his blanket under his arms, leaning against the counter. "You're still on that?"

"How am I doing so far?"

Draco wished he wasn't doing as good as he was, so he lifted a shoulder, "you haven't killed me yet."

"No, I haven't." Harry winked, turning to check the pot again and giving it a stir. "I really like cooking," he was saying as a soft music filled the house, Harry turned around to see Draco placing his wand on the counter and looking back at him.

"I don't."

"That doesn't surprise me," Harry chuckled, putting the lid back on, "but much doesn't surprise me about you."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, a little offended.

Harry shrugged, "just that you do exactly what I imagine you will."

"I...?"

"You're just like I picture you," the man smiled, "I like it."

Draco sniffed picking up the mug of tea and taking the last drink, "well."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like that."

"How would you like to be told you're predictable as all fuck?" Draco snapped, annoyed, and brushed his hair back.

Harry chuckled, "I didn't mean you're predictable, just that I feel I know you." Draco was quiet, watching him and Harry dropped his hands to the counter across from him, leaning into it. "I feel like I've known you... forever."

"A little dramatic, Potter."

"Draco," Harry said quietly, "you're comfortable, I like that."

The blonde sniffed, and cleared his throat, "bowls are in the cabinet to the left of the sink." He slid down, "I'm going to the den, do you like movies?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "it won't be much longer." Draco didn't wait to listen to him, he was already in the den and pulling out his hideaway TV. He could hear the clank of the bowls on the counter as he settled into the divan, covering himself up and sprawling across the couch. Draco flipped something on before he shut his eyes, he had a headache from hell that was only growing and he felt like getting sick more than he felt like moving.

 **It was with a small gasp that Dra** co shot up, he was curled into his comforter and across his warm silken sheets. _This is not where I was..._ He thought hurriedly, and glanced around the dark of his bedroom, "Potter?"

The man was beside him, above the covers. Draco took the sight in, his shoes were off but he was otherwise clothed and he had a blanket sprawled across his chest and hips. Draco felt a pang in his chest that wasn't related to the headache and sore throat, he felt bad. He felt terrible. He hadn't even eaten, he had only drunk the tea Potter had given him before he laid on the couch and passed out.

He checked the clock, shocked to find it was past midnight almost one in the morning.

 _Oh great,_ Draco frowned to himself and laid back with a quiet groan, shutting his eyes...

 **Harry blinked back the slee** p from his eyes, rubbing them with the base of his palms as he sat up. He knew it was still early, he could tell from the dark sky that was showing through Draco's open window. He glanced over beside him, pulling his hand from Draco's grasp before he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Harry took out his wand saying a quick _accio_ for medicine and after getting some with a glass of water he laid them on the bedside table before heading down the hallway.

He cleaned up the mess from dinner that was uneaten by both and made sure the leftovers were easily accessible in the fridge for Draco.

He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but he had almost the moment he crawled into bed beside Draco who had been whimpering about something until Harry held him, the blonde had stayed asleep through all of it and Harry was happy because he knew he would have most surely been embarrassed.

Harry put the tea bags on the counter and grabbed a piece of paper to scrawl a quick note that he tucked under the tin of tea, before heading down to the door to slip his shoes on and show himself out.

* * *

 **Draco couldn't** _ **not**_ **return the favo** r, it was instilled in him at a young age after all - and maybe a part of him was attracted to Harry and he wanted that. He wanted to ensure it would happen. He wanted to be the one that tamed Harry Potter, the boy who lived to fuck everyone. Or so Draco had been told.

 _Playboy Potter, as if he didn't know what a challenge he would be._

Draco scowled as he walked up the steps of The Ministry, it was the last day of Auror training he had heard through the grapevine and the last day Potter was going to be there - _shirtless, of course_ \- wrapping up the training section of the young doe-eyed Auror's to be.

Draco was just off the lift and he knew he was in the right area, where else would a bunch of fangirls (and some guys) be posted up then around the map. They were all Ministr-. " _Pansy_?!" Draco hissed, coming up beside his dark cropped hair friend, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked around her sandwich, "I'm on lunch."

"An early lunch," Draco mused, dodging her question, "and one that dropped you in the training gym along with all these other females?"

"Ah, they're Potter fans." She waved a hand before taking a bite. Draco would note that she had yet to look away from the mats either. He snorted and glanced over to where she was, seeing Harry Potter shirtless just like Draco figured he would be, talking with a small group of boys and girls that looked no older than 18.

"They just get younger," Draco whispered, a little put off at the thought.

Pansy glanced up at the tone, "I know."

He cleared his throat, "or we keep getting older," he tried to sound nonchalant, but the idea of the next generation youths putting themselves in harm way was a scary thought.

"We grew up in a different time," Pansy laid her sandwich on the wrapper beside her and picked up her drink, "their world is much less dark than ours was." Draco lifted a shoulder and scooted her over, sitting next to her, "that would be a good piece for you to do, Drake."

"Maybe," he couldn't deny he liked the idea of it though. He took a quick glance at his watch when Harry's voice met his ears.

"Have somewhere else to be, Malfoy?"

Draco jumped and looked up in shock, "uh- no, I was just checking the time, I figured you all had lunch right about now."

"We do," Harry answered before bending down to give Pansy a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Pansy."

"Potter," she smiled through her blush, "your fangirls are going to attack me before I make it to the lift if you do that." She laughed shoving him away with one hand and brushing her hair back with the other.

"I bet you can handle yourself," he winked, turning his attention back to Draco.

Draco tutted, "if you two are done..."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Draco?"

"I didn't know I'd be contending for your attention," Draco spat, "I wanted to take you to lunch as a thank you for Saturday."

"You look better," Harry commented, "let me grab my jacket."

"And a shirt," Draco called after him, ignoring the silent disdain coming from around them.

"What happened Saturday?"

"You mean to tell me you've been staring at him all week and I wasn't brought up?" Draco asked Pansy with a smirk, "he made me soup when I was sick in his ever true Potter fashion he also overstayed his welcome and slept on my comforter."

"That is adorable," Pansy gushed, wrapping her sandwich up as she stood and tossing what was left in the bin before grabbing her drink. "Look at you two not working."

"I'm merely paying him back it's the polite thing to do." Draco waved his hand, standing as well, "sorry to ruin your show."

Pansy snorted, checking her watch, "I have to head back to the office anyway." She looked over as Harry approached, looking rather comfortable in a dark blue t-shirt and his leather jacket, "Potter, enjoy your lunch with Drake."

"You're not joining us?"

"No, I have to get back to the office," she smiled and gave him a proper hug, her blush at bay, "as always it's great to see you."

"That's what they all say," Potter smarted off, keeping his arm around her shoulder as Draco led them to the lift, "are you joining the crew for drinks tonight?"

"I have a lot of work," she whined, "but if I manage to get any of the reports done I'll consider it."

"I don't really want to go," Harry said, "so let me know if you do decide to go, if not I probably won't."

 _Oh yeah, they're not friends or anything..._ Draco rolled his eyes, waiting at the lift. He glanced around the parted people, most were keeping their eyes adverted from Harry but they were still looking. All over him and Pansy was right, they were giving her looks that could kill.

Pansy was either ignoring it or oblivious as she talked with Harry, who really didn't seem interested in anyone other than the two he was talking with. _Well, he's probably used to it by now. Living up to the name of The Chosen One._

"Have fun," Pansy smiled as they stepped on the lift and she took her hold bar, "don't be too much of a prat, Draco."

"Piss off," Draco smiled over his shoulder and took his own, Harry stepped on next to him laughing.

"Where to Draco?"

"Anywhere away from here," Draco answered as they came to a stop, and Harry grabbed the lift doors, "I have no idea what is around here anymore, I haven't been by in a while."

"Just came to see me?"

"It's payback, Potter, don't get any ideas."

Harry grinned and shook his head, "how could I get any ideas when you've been nothing short of cold since I said hello."

"Just how I like you, at a distance," Draco retorted, following Harry as he walked.

"There is a diner up here," he gave a nod, "we generally go here for lunch."

"Oh great, more Harry Potter fans to deal with."

"I could apparate us somewhere if you'd rather, Draco?" Harry turned to face him at the crosswalk, "if that would make you more comfortable?"

Draco stopped short, judging Harry's words before he shook his head, "this is fine." He said softly, quietly, "come on, let's go." Harry grinned and reached out taking Draco by the hand. He pulled him against his side before they crossed the walkway and headed into the diner.


	20. The Chosen One, Part 5

**A/N:** So apparently I was setting this story up to take a turn of sadness because I'm despicable like that. Stupid Potter, making people fall for you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

 **Warnings** : N/a.

* * *

 **Draco glanced around the packed** bar trying to find Pansy or Potter, either one would do at this point. He still wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to join them at the bar when Potter asked and Pansy sent an owl with an invite.

Well, he knew, but he didn't want to think about. So he'd play stupid.

"Malfoy!" He heard from beside him as he weaved through the crowd and then Harry Potter was pressed against his side with a smile, "I'm glad you made it."

"It's busy," Draco answered, leaning in slightly to talk.

"And you're late," Harry responded, "which works well, we can leave sooner because I've already put in my face time." Draco glanced over his attire, noticing he was wearing the Auror gear, along with everyone else that had just graduated.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I always handout the certifications," Harry lifted an eyebrow, "you didn't know that?"

 _Oh._ Of course, Draco knew, he had just forgotten. It was different seeing a picture of the skintight, fitted outfit compared to the real thing. "Right."

Harry smiled, "well, can I get you a drink?"

"Whisky, neat." Draco agreed, letting Harry drag him towards the bar and hearing the man place his order.

"After we get your drink, we'll head over to Pansy." Harry was saying, and Draco gave a short nod tabling his question about their friendship as he got his tumbler of whiskey. "My tab," Harry said quickly before leading Draco back through the crowd towards the side of the bar. Draco spotted Pansy talking with a few people from her office, a glass of something in hand as she giggled about what they were seeing.

"She's drunk?"

"I told you, you were late," Harry snorted before throwing himself into a seat and Draco followed suit much more gracefully.

"Drakey!" Pansy grinned and took his hand, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Mm," Draco finished his drink quickly and sat quietly, trying to listen to what they were saying but he wasn't all that interested in the topic so he tuned it out and found himself scanning the bar. There were a lot of the children from the other day, they all looked bright-faced and shiny as they danced and drank together taking up a lot of the space.

"Mr. Potter," a girl called from next to them and both Draco and Harry looked up at her.

"Ah, Lindsey," Harry smiled fondly, "how are you? Enjoying yourself?"

"I.. uh, yes!" She called above the noise and Draco chuckled loudly as he realized what she was doing, "I... uh, would you dance with me?"

Harry kept his composure, giving a small head shake, "I don't dance with people who aren't my date." Draco turned away, drumming his fingers along his glass so he wouldn't have to watch the girl walk away with a blush. Harry slid his arm around Draco's shoulders, "want another drink, Draco?"

"No," he cleared his throat and shook his head, "thank you."

Harry leaned in closer, his lips against Draco's cheek, "want to leave?"

Draco tensed before he tilted his head, "to...?"

"We could go to my place if you'd like?" Draco knew what awaited them at Harry's and he wasn't sure they were ready for that yet, but he wasn't sure he was strong enough to say no. Harry was waiting for the answer, ignoring Pansy as she called out for his attention and Draco glanced over. Their eyes met and Harry grinned, "I'll go pay the tab," he said before getting up and walking away.

Pansy huffed as he walked away, "what the hell!"

"He's going to pay his tab," Draco explained quickly, getting up as well, "I'm going outside to wait, I'll catch you sometime next week Parkinson."

Pansy frowned, "fine," she waved at Draco and he headed to the door, stepping outside and taking an audible breath the moment the noise was gone. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck before letting out a shaky breath, it had been loud in there and Draco hated that. He was used to his solitude, stepping out of his comfort zone for that wasn't his favorite thing.

"Ready?" Harry asked suddenly and Draco jumped, jerking around, "sorry, I didn't realize you were...?"

"It's fine," Draco eyed his hand before reaching out slowly, he slipped his fingers through Harry's and was pulled against his chest, "you don't have to be this close to apparate."

"I like being this close," Harry grinned, "c'mon." They apparated to Harry's flat, right on the door step before Harry ushered Draco through the door, shutting and locking behind him. Draco didn't need to scan the place he remembered exactly how ugly it was from the last time he was there but he did anyway.

He slipped his jacket off and gave it to Harry when the man asked for it, watching him hanging it in the nearly empty closet then Draco took the few steps to the main floor and just like the last time he was there he glanced around at the decorations.

"A seat?" Harry asked, "whiskey, right?"

"Please," Draco didn't really want a drink but since Harry had offered he'd accept as he placed himself on one of the mismatched couches, _it's more comfortable than I thought it would be,_ he thought as he settled in and Harry came back in with a beer and a glass of whiskey handing the latter to Draco.

"I am so glad that shit is over," Harry said, flopping down beside Draco on the couch, spreading his legs slightly so their legs were touching. Draco didn't pull away but he wanted to.

"You don't like being a trainer?"

"I don't mind it," Harry sighed, "it's tiring, I think the older I get the more of a relic I become."

"Oh," Draco snorted, "the problems of being The Chosen One, eh?"

Harry glanced over and saw Draco's smirk didn't quite meet his eyes as he said the words, "Pansy said you seemed upset about them being so young?"

"Ah," Draco shook his head and turned slightly, setting the still filled glass on the coffee table, "it's not them being young, more so us getting older."

"Not dealing with the aging?"

"No," Draco sighed with a deep frown, "it's more like...they feel like children, children we are letting go into harm's way."

Harry's mouth popped open in shock, his eyes wide, that was not the answer he was expecting. "Draco, I..."

"I used to resent you for being chosen, ya know?" He chuckled, "I always wanted to be the guest trainer. At least once, I'm skilled enough it's just," Draco cleared his throat and pressed his palms to his knees, "I should go."

"Please don't." Harry reached out and took his hand, "we don't have to talk about it, it's fine."

Draco nodded, looking down at their hands, "I'll have to get a few of their names."

"Who's names?"

"Some of your students, for an article."

"Oh?"

"We're covering the graduating class," Draco shrugged, "something like that anyway."

"That's not usually your area..." Harry gave him an accusatory look, "you usually report on things much more incriminating."

"Well," Draco laughed, "I can't tell you everything, you'll just have to read it." Harry shifted slightly, leaning towards Draco and he leaned forward pressing their lips together. Draco pulled back, taken aback, "wh-what?"

"I'm kissing you," Harry answered, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against Draco's, "let me kiss you." Draco tilted back against the couch, his eyes open as he studied Harry's face.

He wanted that kiss, he wanted everything it offered but he was still scared. He was scared of the who Harry Potter was. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy. Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. How could Draco compete with that? He wasn't one of those guys that did a quick fuck, he wasn't the guy who shagged a man and moved on. Hell, he wasn't even the guy who had shagged anyone ever.

Draco wasn't made for that lifestyle, he wasn't made for this. How could he tell Harry Potter that? How could he tell Harry Potter that it started off as a challenge but he suddenly had a feeling this wasn't the best option.

Harry's lips found Draco's ago before he could say anything and he took another kiss from him, his hands grabbing at Draco to turn him around on the cushion so they were closer, so they were facing each other and he could lay Draco against the couch.

Draco arched back against the arm of the couch in a complaint and quickly pushed at Harry, "stop that!"

"Why do you always do that?" Harry asked, catching Draco's hands. Draco knew his type, he was the type that wanted something and went after it. His reputation proceeded him, in more ways than one. He was Harry Potter and whoever said no to him? They would have to be crazy, right? Harry didn't get turned down, he didn't get rejected. Draco knew this but this wasn't what he wanted - well it was, but it wasn't. He was going to do exactly like he said he was - he was going to give in, he was going to fall in love and Harry was going to learn about him and eat him alive then leave.

He had already started learning things about him, after all, like about how he was when he was sick, and how he kept his house and handled people being around him and why he kept to himself so much and that he cared for the youths that had been in Harry's training class... Potter was learning about him little by little, and Draco was falling for him little by little. Soon he wouldn't have his callous exterior to hide behind, soon Harry Potter was going to take that all away.

Draco shook his head, finally meeting Harry's eyes, "I should leave."

"Draco," Harry sighed, setting back, "what did you think I meant when I asked you to come here?"

"I..."

"You knew exactly what I meant," Harry get up and picked up Draco's untouched glass and his empty beer, "and you still said yes, so why is it so wrong of me to think that meant we were going to do this." He asked waving his hand and the whiskey sloshed over the side of the glass, "why do you do this and give me that look like I'm the bad guy?"

Draco swallowed nervously, looking away. He felt empty, he felt exposed, all his normal fire was gone. _I shouldn't have come here, I wasn't ready._

"Ju-just leave," Harry said as he walked away and left Draco sitting there in silence.

The blonde hurried to his feet all but tripping over them as he bolted down the stairs and to the door, freezing when Harry called out to him. He stopped, he turned around and saw Potter at the top of the stairs looking down at him, "the first time I get, I didn't ask. It was unwelcomed and sudden, this time it wasn't." He said softly, his arms crossed, "just explain it to me?"

Draco met his eyes, tears threatening his own. _I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have told him anything about me. I shouldn't have done this._ "Nothing I'm just a shit person," he said with a shaky voice and opened the door to Potter's slowly, backing out it, "I... It was stupid. We'll go back to normal like I said."

"You hate me so much, Malfoy?"

"I don't hate you, _Saint_ Potter." Draco tried to add some venom to his voice but he knew it fell short, "I love you." He shut the door and apparated simultaneously, he wouldn't have seen Harry racing down the stairs to him, he wouldn't have seen Harry throwing the door open after him, or Harry jumping through the disappearing magic.


	21. Misunderstanding

**A/n** : _Tumblr prompt: can we get some angsty drarry?_

 **Warnings** : Angst.

* * *

 **The floor was spinning, every** thing was spinning as Draco got to his feet trying to right his footing, he grabbed his bed feeling his stomach give a lurch. "Woah, woah, calm down honey." A voice called from somewhere in the room and Draco grabbed at the footboard of the bed.

 _Harry?_

All he could see was dark hair. "Lay down, you need to sleep, Drake."

 _Harry._ The man sighed out and grabbed the hand that was helping, trying to form words but all that came out was a quiet whimper. _Don't leave me, Harry._

* * *

" **Drake?" Ha** rry called when he heard him on the first floor, peeking from around the corner.

"Harry?" Draco breathed out quietly staring at the other. He had his hair pulled up in a high bun, the underside as always shaved, and something different than usual he had a little scruff on his cheeks.

"Hey, no Ted tonight. He's with 'Dromeda." Harry was saying, nodding towards the kitchen and Draco followed quietly, "figured it was best for the conversation anyway."

"Yeah," Draco cleared his throat and noticed Harry had cooked, or at least pretended he did. He knew the man didn't cook often but laid out on the plates were an entree for them.

"Hungry? I got wine too."

 _Harry doesn't drink. This is odd._ Not how Draco imaged the break up would go, "uh...?"

"It's your favorite." Harry said and turned around, holding out a glass to the blonde, "I'm sorry."

"No." Draco whispered shaking his head, "you don't have to apologize." It had been a week, maybe longer? Draco couldn't remember exactly anymore, he didn't even know what day it was. "It's uh... I'll just grab my stuff and get out of the way. We don't have to do this, this way."

Harry frowned and sat the wine down, "Drake, no I mean... I'm sorry. I was acting like an arse, I didn't mean any of it."

"What?"

"I know, you have every right to be mad but please just let me make this up to you? Please?" _Make it up to me?_ Draco stared at Harry in shock, _oh no..._ Harry was grabbing Draco and pulling him close, "you know I'm a right arse during tough weeks and I took it out on you instead of work and I'm sorry."

"Potter," Draco whispered stepping back, admittedly he hadn't showered in a few days and he felt like he spent most of it drowned in booze. If only he could remember. He was sure he smelled worse than he looked but more than that how could he stand there in their house, in Harry's arms after... _everything?_

"I'm sorry Draco, please give me a chance."

"Stop."

"Okay," Harry dropped his arms and swallowed roughly, "I just... I love you so much Draco, just please give me a chance? Again?"

"It's been three years, Harry... I don't think it's called a chance after that." Draco muttered, "you told me I don't make you happy. Anymore. I don't understand?"

"It was premature. I don't want to do this without you, I need you baby."

"Harry, look," Draco shook his head, tears falling as everything set in around him.

Harry stepped closer, "oh don't cry, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" Draco yelled stepping back with his hands out in front of them, "just stop! You're supposed to hate me and be done with me and... y-you said to leave, Harry. I left because you made me!"

Harry blinked, watching Draco deteriorate right in front of him. The blonde was grabbing the wall for support, he was shaking, his face was red with tears.

"I... oh Merlin." He cried, shaking his head, "why did I...? I shouldn't have left." Harry wasn't sure what to say, he watched Draco grabbing at his chest, he watched him as he struggled to breathe his whole body heaving with each struggle, "oh no, Potter. You-oh my god-you're so fucking perfect and I..." the words were jumbled and coming out in broken patterns while he clutched at his chest, as he dropped to his knees with the panic attack.

Draco was seeing his whole life be broken apart again, the second time in two weeks.

"Baby what's wrong?" Harry got down on his knees next to Draco, "just breathe. Take it slow," he begged quietly, "come on Draco. Focus." Harry held his face, giving him a small smile, "in and out, just breathe baby. Right here."

And Draco did, shutting his eyes and taking the deep breaths in and out as Harry said, he grasped his wrist and held tight to the man, the words were coming out before he could even think, "I was drunk. I was... I don't think I've been sober since I left."

"I'm sorry," Harry ran his hands through his hair, soothing him.

"I slept with someone else. I think? I don't know. I can't remember. I was... somewhere, and we were drinking, maybe, and I don't even know what today is." Draco cried, the words slipping out as he tried to calm himself, "I..I think I did? I just hate myself. I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed and made a scene or whatever." Draco's eyes were tightly shut, he was trying to remember as he grabbed at Harry. "I can't remember the night it happened anymore, it's all so blurry. The last few weeks... I don't... I don't even know?"

Harry frowned to himself and wiped the tears away, letting out a slow and quiet breath, "Draco. You did make a scene. We had a fight..." He said quietly, "I made you leave, locked you out and put up wards."

"What did I do?" Draco finally opened his eyes, searching for Harry's. "What did I do to you, Harry?"

"Nothing." Harry sat back on the ground, "but, you... think you slept with someone else?"

"I think I did? I can't remember the thought of cheating keeps popping up..."

Harry blew out a breath, watching Draco closely, "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Draco said immediately shaking his head, "I don't handle change well."

"I remember." Harry whispered, "when?"

"I don't even know what today is? Maybe the other night? I don't know..." Draco looked down at his hand at the note he was clutching and had been all day, "I woke up to this. That's all I remember."

The brunette stared, "fuck."

"I need you, Harry, I can't do this without you." Draco looked away, "but you don't deserve all of this shit, me an-and my shit."

Harry watched as he got up, before getting to his own feet, "what are you doing?"

"I should go... I'll just uhm, get my stuff later?"

"No, don't..." Harry took a slow breath and grabbed him, "you don't have to go, I want to talk? I want to figure this out Draco."

"I can't even look at you right now," Draco muttered, sagging into his arm, "I am so disgusted with myself."

"Stop, we just..." Harry sighed, "it's just a bump in the road and we need to figure it out. Is all, right?"

Draco shook his head, finally giving Harry a proper look, "I am so sorry, Harry, but I can't do this right now. You don't want this, I don't make you happy - I remember that. I remember you saying that. I can't force you into this just because I'm a mess."

"I love you Draco."

"Oh, Harry, I love you. So much it hurts sometimes but I fucked up."

"I..." Harry swallowed roughly, shutting his eyes, "it was a misunderstanding. I kicked you out, I told you I hated you and you fought hard to stay. I know you don't remember it but I do. This is us, Draco, we'll figure it out."

"And what if you never get over it? What if I never get over it?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Please, just stay. We'll be fine, baby, please."

Draco studied him a moment longer, "you're going to feel differently in the morning. I know you, Harry, better than you know you. You just feel guilty. Tomorrow when you wake up you're going to realize how hurt you are and I don't blame you, so let me just go and we can talk another time if you really want to."

"I'm serious Draco. It's a misunderstanding."

Malfoy frowned and stepped out of reach, "I'll be at the same hotel."

"Don't leave, Draco. Listen to me, we'll be fine!"

"I'm not fine right now, Harry, just stop."

Harry sighed, following Draco down the stairs and when he opened the door he took his hand holding it, "promise me you won't drink tonight? Get a clear head and shower and I'll be there in the morning to prove to you I mean it - okay? Promise me?"

Draco swallowed audibly and met his look, "and when I'm right will you still be there?"

"I'll be there in the morning no matter what."

The blonde nodded and squeezed Harry's hand, "I won't drink tonight."

 **Harry was the** re bright and early, just like he said he would be. He stopped at the desk, got the room number though he really should have guessed. It was their room, after all, where else would Draco stay? And he headed up. He hadn't slept last night at all but soon found Draco had and maybe it was the first time during the whole damn misunderstanding he had really slept.

Harry let himself into the room after knocking on the door for at least ten minutes and found the blonde was laying on the bed fast asleep. He looked around the messy room, knowing Draco he hadn't allowed housekeeping in to clean at all so he took it upon himself with a few quick spells to get everything in order. He had plans to get Draco home today.

Harry hadn't found a single bottle of alcohol, thinking that was rather strange considering Draco claimed to have been in such a drunken state the last two weeks. _It... it couldn't be...?_

Harry had a lot to say, to make up for but he still wanted Draco home. He _needed_ him home. Draco was his life, plain and simple and he knew they could figure it out together. Something told him that Draco was far more lost than he was, though, and his lapse in judgment was going to bother Draco far more than it had him.

Harry didn't really see that he had a right to be mad at Draco at all, it had been his choice to attack the man. It had been his choice to make him leave, it had been his choice to call things off, it had been his choice to... Well, it was all Harry's choices. And Harry had every intention of sticking to it, he really had. He hadn't been happy lately and instead of wanting to fix the things with himself he wanted to blame Draco. So he did and when Draco was taken to the hospital, after the long drawn out fight it was then that Harry realized just what was making his life sad and it wasn't Draco.

It was himself.

He figured most people went through something similar to it in their life, at least once. He didn't realize his time would destroy the man he loved most in the process and for him to want to just put everything back in order right away? Harry was a selfish man, always had been and always would be.

He sat on the edge of the bed once the room was cleaned up and pushed his hands through Draco's long, soft hair, "baby, wake up."

Draco opened his eyes, meeting Harry's eyes and jumped back, "oh, shit!"

"Shh," Harry chuckled quietly and reached out grabbing the man, holding him as he laid on the bed, "lay back down?" Draco did as asked and settled into Harry's arms, "did you sleep well?"

"I don't know, I didn't fall asleep until late," Draco answered, "how long were you waiting?"

"Not too long, I cleaned your room," Harry explained, "it was a mess."

"Oh sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's fine." Harry shook his head and drug his fingers through Draco's long, white-blonde hair, "I love you and I don't doubt that you love me."

"Of course I do," Draco said immediately, looking up at Harry, "always, Potter."

"I know, that's what makes me an idiot."

"What?"

"How could I blame _you_ for me not being happy?"

Draco lifted a shoulder, "pretty easily I would say. I'm a shit boyfriend, I'm not very good at expressing things and I get upset over small things and I ignore you more than I try to work through disagreements and we haven't done anything together in months. I could see very easily how you could blame me for not making you happy."

"What does that say about me then, Dray?"

Draco closed his eyes, "you don't even realize how amazing you are Harry."

"You don't either, Draco." Harry turned to look at him properly, cupping his chin and leaning forward kissing him softly. "Will you come home? I miss you, and Ted misses you."

"Harry... I uh-."

"I know, and I attacked you. Literally attacked you, I hurt you so bad that you had to go to St. Mungo's." Harry frowned deeply, he didn't want to say it and maybe that was why he didn't _hate_ Draco for (maybe) sleeping with someone else, maybe that was why he wasn't getting so bent out of shape from Draco (possibly) being with someone else. That and the fact, Harry had... Well, neither were innocent here.

Draco looked at him as he said it, his eyes growing wide, "you hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to, it happened so fast." Harry worried his bottom lip and looked away, "I'm sorry Draco."

Draco was at a loss for words, he couldn't imagine Harry hurting him but here he just said he did, "what happened?"

"We were fighting and I told you to leave," Harry said quietly, "but you wouldn't. You just kept saying, 'no'... You were cleaning the kitchen actually, and it was just us arguing and yelling at each other and then it happened." Harry ran his fingers over Draco's cheek, "I hit you with a stunner and you fell down the stairs."

"I..." Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "uh, what?" He was pissed and he wanted to be understanding but _what?_ Harry did _what to him_? He had lost a good five days of his life and he thought it was due to him drinking, he wasn't even sure he had slept with someone all he knew was that he woke up in a room with someone one morning and he was sick, he thought it was a drunken mistake and now he wasn't sure. And the last six days were blurry, things kept slipping from his mind, from his thoughts. Had he even been drinking as much as he thought or was it just the aftereffect of the wound? Had he even been drinking at all? "How long was I there?"

"I don't know for sure, we would have to ask Pansy." Harry whispered, holding Draco tightly, "I should have been there but I wasn't."

"Oh," Draco said quietly, not meeting Harry's eyes, "Pansy." He tried to focus on the blurry memory, the one that he was sure was him with another person. He had gotten sick, but he couldn't talk he could only see the dark hair. And the distorted voice, it had sounded fuzzy and distant, _you need to sleep, Drake._

Harry held Draco tightly in his arms, rubbing his back, "I'm so sorry Draco, please forgive me. Please come home?"

Draco was crying which Harry took as happiness and gave him a small smile kissing his cheeks, but it wasn't. It was fear. Draco was crying because he was scared, he was scared of what happened. He was scared he had lost so much of his memory, he was scared he didn't know what to make of it all, Draco was terrified of Harry Potter he realized as the man kissed him. He was terrified.

 **When they g** ot home Harry floo'd to Dromeda's to get Teddy while Draco went to put his clothes away. Finally, alone he took a moment to let their strange morning sink in, it was all so odd. Harry had a temper sure, but it hadn't ever resulted in the man attacking him and Draco wanted to write it off as a fluke accident but the fact Harry had hidden it from him and on top of that he couldn't remember anything he didn't know for sure.

He was almost 100 percent certain he hadn't slept with anyone, he figured it was Pansy now that he knew. Her dark hair and her distorted voice he had heard, Draco didn't imagine he had it in him to sleep with someone else and now he felt almost certain he hadn't.

Draco wasn't that person, he never had been and he didn't think it would have started just because Harry had made him leave. His heart hurt at the feeling, he loved Harry Potter more than anything in the world but it didn't change the fact a part of him was concerned. A part of him was actually terrified.

"Dray!" He heard Teddy yell and put on a smile, heading down the hallway to the boy, scooping him in his arms as soon as they saw each other. "Dray's back!"

"Hi baby," Draco whispered and held him tightly, curling him in his arms and nuzzling him. When Teddy leaned back he had bright blonde hair and a wide smile, "look at that hair." He teased, "did you have a good night with Grandma?"

"Yes," Teddy giggled, and pushed back to get down, "I'm hungry!" The 4-year-old demanded once he got down and ran into the kitchen, Draco got to his feet with a smile following after him.

The whole night had involved Teddy and Draco together, they played and cooked and when it was bedtime Draco had laid with him and read him story after story until finally he fell asleep and Draco was free to step out to go find Harry.

Harry was writing his letter for a vacation that he would be sending first thing in the morning when Draco found him in the study. He had admittedly thought about it all day, how could he not? It was in the back of his mind the whole day. He stood in the doorway eyeing Harry as he wrote, "tired?" Harry asked glancing over.

"A little," Draco gave a small smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, "uhm... I was wondering, Potter, if I could ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Out of everything in the world Harry that you could have done why did you attack me?"

The words were quiet as Draco asked, they came out in a rush and Harry was shocked they were said. He dropped his pen and looked up at Draco, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I don't know, Draco," Harry said honestly, "it didn't feel like me. I... when I think back to it I just can't even wrap my head around it, honestly, I feel like it was someone else."

"But it wasn't."

"You're right, it was me." Harry turned in his chair and looked at Draco, "I'm so sorry."

"I know, I don't doubt you aren't Potter. I can see it every time you look at me it's there in your eyes."

Harry got up and walked towards him, reaching for his hands, "please, Draco, give me a chance to prove I am? That I am truly sorry, nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise."

Draco looked down at their hands, "I'm just trying to understand because I can't remember. I don't have the memory," he whispered, "and I think it was Pansy that I woke to that day. I don't think I... I don't think I was with anyone else, I just want to understand why it keeps popping up in my mind.."

Harry blinked quickly, studying Draco for a moment, "o-oh?"

Draco dropped his hands and let out a slow breath, "I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll be in soon just want to finish this letter to work."

Draco nodded, "I think I'm going to sleep in Teddy's room, Potter." He said quietly, "so I'll see you in the morning."

Harry stared after him, "right, yeah, he missed you a lot." Draco nodded letting Harry have that moment and turned to leave, "Draco, I love you so much." The blonde paused at the door, hesitating a moment before he left the room.

" **I can't beli** eve you are here!" Pansy said in a hushed voice, her eyes wide as she stared at Draco, leaning towards him on the front porch. Draco had taken Teddy to a movie and when he got back he found Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy in the house. Apparently, Harry decided to throw an impromptu dinner party. Draco hadn't even made it through the front door when Pansy jerked Teddy from his arms and put him inside while shutting herself and Draco outside, "are you fucking stupid?!"

"Pansy calm down. We're working through things."

"Working through things?!" She didn't try to lower her voice anymore, she was pissed and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Draco Malfoy he fucking threw you down a flight of stairs because you told him you weren't leaving _your_ house!"

Draco stared at his friend, jumping when the front door opened to Hermione, the other three staring out at the two of them.

"Guys, Teddy is here." Hermione said quietly, joining them, "maybe tone it down?"

"Sorry," Draco whispered and gave Pansy a look as Hermione pulled the door shut and stood with them, "I appreciate the concern, Pans, but it's okay."

"You still don't have your memory Draco. It's not okay."

"You still don't have your memory?" Hermione whispered, her hand covering her mouth, "Draco what's going on?"

He sighed, "I don't know, I can't remember. I am starting to not have trouble, now... things will be fine soon."

"Starting?" Hermione's eyes were wide as she studied him.

"Yeah, exactly!" Pansy threw her hands up, "he's a shit person, Draco. I told you this three years ago and I fucking meant it."

Hermione was growing uncomfortable, just as uncomfortable as Draco was, "are you okay?" She asked him when he stayed quiet.

"I've been home three days now," he started, "things are fine. Teddy and I are sleeping together, for now, which the boy loves." He smiled softly, "and I do too. I missed him a lot."

"Of course." Hermione gave a short smile, "I mean the other stuff?"

"We're doing okay, as good as we can." He decided on, "Potter's been understanding."

"He's been _understanding_?!" Pansy lost her cool again, and didn't have any indication she was getting it back, "you have to be fucking kidding me! That piece of trash in there is being _understanding_? He hurt you Draco! Is this the first time? Has he done this before?"

"No, no. Nothing like that!" Draco said hurriedly and grabbed for her as she threw the door open, "Pansy, stop." He grabbed her wrist, "Teddy." He had a warning tone in his voice as he said it, enough of one to make her falter as she glared at the man at the top of the stairs. She scanned the area and saw no sign of Teddy or Ron and marched up the stairs after shaking Draco's hold.

"Potter if you ever even look at him wrong again, I will be the last thing you see." She snarled, "he is worth more than you ever will be, he deserves more than you can ever give him." Harry blinked, watching as she turned around giving Blaise a pointed look. He glanced up at Harry then back at Pansy and the two left giving Draco a quick kiss and hug.

Harry swallowed roughly, looking at Draco who was red-faced and quiet, then Hermione who was frowning and had her arm around the blonde's shoulders before she stepped out of the way and went to search for Ron and Teddy. "Sorry," Harry said quietly, "I uh... I just thought you'd enjoy having everyone over." He sunk down to sit on the top step as Draco shut the front door.

"I did, or do, Pansy is just dramatic."

"And right." Harry looked up at Draco giving his bangs a ruffle over to the left and showing off the undercut of his alright side. Draco reached out and trailed his thumb along the short, buzzed hair and then down his jawline feeling the short beard. "I wish I could just go back."

"It'll be okay, we'll be okay."

"You don't even like to be alone with me." Draco tensed, dropping his hand, "I've noticed. I'm not blind."

"What did I say..that night?"

"Draco I don't want to do this right now." He frowned and nodded, sitting next to Harry on the top step, who sighed softly, "you told me you weren't going anywhere because you loved me no matter what." Draco looked at Harry in shock and written all over his face was the question he didn't want to ask, _and that made you hex me?!_ Harry stared back, his eyes shifting from Draco's to his lips, "I haven't felt like you loved me in a while." He said quietly, "I thought you were just saying it, that you were just... I don't know, trying to find a reason for me to change my mind. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"What happened, why weren't you thinking clearly? What aren't you telling me?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes shutting and he turned away, catching his head in his hands as a sob racked through him, "I just... Draco... I am so sorry."

Draco rubbed his back and pulled him into his arms, "you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, that's what you said that night."

The blonde chuckled quietly despite the situation they were in, "I must mean it."

"Oh Merlin you do," Harry whispered, "because I told you... I uh, _we're_ going to be having a child and you still wanted to stay."

"A child?" Draco pulled back dropping his arms, "a... _what_?" He didn't remember adopting as a conversation and for a moment a huge part of him worried that he was losing more of his memories than he realized. But he could still remember up to that night, that couldn't be it. "You mean... y-you..?"

"Yeah."

"Harry..." Draco whispered his name and the moment he did it was like being hit by a truck. Memories came rushing back, Harry sitting on the couch next to him after dinner telling him, and Draco staring in silence before he got up and went to clean the kitchen.

"Say something?"

Draco didn't know what to say. He was at a loss, so instead, he just shook his head and looked away, "when?"

"A few months ago. It was one night."

"Who?"

"My assistant."

"Is that why you fired her?"

"Yes."

And as much as Draco wanted to get up and leave, he didn't. He stayed put. He stayed right next to Harry, who was watching him closely. It was quiet for a long time, the only sound was Teddy's laughter drifting from the other room, and Hermione singing to the giggling four-year-old.

"7 months more and you'll have a child?" Draco finally said.

"She wants nothing to do with them, other than birthing. She is working on the papers for the full adoption."

"Teddy won't like that."

"He'll get used to it," Harry answered, jumping when Draco took his hand.

"You wanted me to leave, Potter. You didn't want me for this?" Draco said and brought Harry's hand to his lips. His voice was distant as he talked, he was staring at the door as he asked as if he was picturing it the way Harry had turned to him and shot a stunner at him, the way he had stumbled backward, the way he had screamed and reached for Harry who just stared as he went tumbling down the stairs.

Harry who hadn't taken him to the hospital, Harry who hadn't been there when he woke up, Harry who didn't want him.

"No, I do want you." Harry said quietly, "I didn't think I did but I do. I can't do this without you and I know I have a lot to makeup but I will. Every day of forever, just please don't leave me. I was a bloody fool."

"I... I can get around the cheating, the child. I could work through it, I would figure it out. But Harry you said you hated me. You wanted me to leave so bad you attacked me."

"No, I wasn't thinking straight! It was stress and fear and shock and I just let my anger get the best of me." Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly, "please let me show you I mean this, let us work this out."

Draco looked down at their hands seeing Harry's dark skin wrap around his tightly, he was shaking as he grabbed at him. The tears were falling down his cheek and Draco just looked at him. He couldn't feel it, he tried but he felt nothing. He didn't feel the pain, he didn't feel the anger or the hurt or the way Harry was gripping his hand - he felt absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

He was completely empty, Draco was completely broken. He pulled his hand back from Harry's grasp and gave a small sigh as an answer, flexing his fingers slightly. They hadn't even talked about children, they had Teddy and that was more than enough for them. They had each other and all their problems. Like the fact they hadn't really sat down and talked until all this happened in almost two months and the fact they hadn't spent time alone together longer than that, Draco couldn't remember the last time the two of them did anything that didn't involve Harry's job or Teddy.

They planned their schedule, without consulting each other, around the other's based on what was pinned up on the calendar. Draco spent more time corresponding with Harry's assistants - _who he had been fucking?_ Then he did talking with Harry, hell then he did looking at Harry.

Harry watched nervously when Draco shifted to his feet, "I don't really feel like cooking, we should go out. I'll get Teddy and them."

Harry reached out for him, hurrying to his feet, "Draco. Wait, talk to me, please?"

"Don't touch me, Potter," he said dodging his hand and tensing slightly with a headshake, "you've picked your career over me since we've been together, you've picked your career over Teddy since we've had him, you picked someone you work with over me - over this family and now you're trying to bring a newborn into this?" Draco took in a shaky breath, "how do you think that's going to work?"

"We'll figure it out."

"I'll tell you," Draco answered, "you'll learn how to come home, you'll learn how to be here every night and kiss Teddy to sleep and then that child you're bringing here to sleep. You'll learn how to be a better parental figure, and you'll do it. You'll learn how to stop being so absolutely selfish and you'll be a better bloody person, Potter, because if you don't... You'll have to learn how to do this all alone because I'm not _ever_ going to get hurt by you again Harry Potter."

Harry stared as he said it, his eyes wide and unblinking behind his glasses.

"You aren't worth another heartbreak."

Draco stared back, his lips in a tight line and swallowed roughly.

"I'll make this up to you, Draco, please believe me. Please let me." Harry whispered reaching for Draco with a timid hand, Draco stepped out of reach and turned around walking into the front room.


	22. The Chosen One, Part 6

**A/n** : Part 6 gets a big 'ole WOAH from me. ~kiz [No beta.]

 **Warnings** : Sadness.

* * *

 _ **I love you**. __**I love you**. __**I love you**. __**I love you**._

 _I love you._

It was all Harry could focus on as he got wrapped around himself coming out on a dark street. He could see the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy marching away and thought better of the fact he had followed when he heard a muttered cry coming from the man in front of him.

But, it was too late then, _wasn't it?_ He was already there. He was doing that irrational thing he did where he just assumed everything revolved around him and went charging in. Charging right for Draco and grabbing his arm and saying his name like he could. Like he was allowed to.

"Potter!"

"Draco," Harry whispered again, dropping his hand and taking a slight step back, his socks on the wet pavement.

"How did you...?" He trailed off because he figured the question was obvious enough, his eyes scanning down the man.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a sigh, "you can't just tell someone you love them and disapparate Draco." Draco swallowed roughly, letting out a quick breath of air as if he had been hit by a wind that knocked the breath out of him. "That's not how 'I love you's' work."

"They don't work anyway with us, Potter." Draco finally found his voice and stepped back, "you don't get to follow me, you don't get to turn up like you own the place all the bloody time!"

"It's called a conversation Draco!"

"Stop!" Draco roared and using his wand he put up an invisible shield that stopped Harry in his tracks when he made to step forward. "Stop calling me _that_!"

"It's your bloody name!"

"Well, stop." Draco's voice was dead and quiet, but Harry heard him. Harry felt it. "How I feel about you, _Potter_ , isn't something we get to discover or discuss. How I feel about you isn't something that is suddenly going to change everything."

Harry had his wand out now getting rid of the stupid shield and taking his step closer, "it is, Dra-... Malfoy."

"No, no it isn't." Draco stepped back, shaking his head, "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm the worst... I'm the scum of the earth and you..." Draco let out a humorless laugh, "why, you are Harry Potter."

"Who gives a fuck who I am?"

"The whole bloody world, Potter." Draco hissed, "every single person in it. You are a saint, you are the best, you are the savior." Draco jerked his arm out of his touch when Harry grabbed for him, " _the_ chosen one."

"I don't care about that shit, you know this."

"But _they_ all do." The blonde swallowed his cry at the very thought and let out a shudder of a breath, "and I am so tired of competing with the world to be good enough, Potter." Harry grabbed him this time, catching him as Draco nearly collapsed at the words. It was like it was everything he had been hiding for years, everything he had been dying to say since he thought it and he had kept it all inside so he didn't have to face them. They were out now and it was either face the words or run away and Draco Malfoy was tired of running away.

"Draco," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around the man tightly, "you are good enough."

Draco didn't say anything, he just cried. He just gripped at Harry's body and buried his face against his shoulder and he cried.

 **Harry didn't know how long they** stood there, wrapped around each other. It was long enough his feet were chilled and started to ache before he could pull Draco into his arms and carry him the rest of the way to his house. It was long enough that Draco cried until he couldn't anymore until nothing came out except dry heave after dry heave. It was long enough that Harry wanted nothing more than to coddle the man from the rest of the world.

He ran a warm bath for Draco the moment they got inside, doing his best to remember where everything was, and after he was sure the water was warm enough he dried and warmed his own socks and feet, carefully checking he hadn't tracked anything in with his socks. He was grabbing a change of clothes for Draco when he heard the bathroom door open, he turned around from his bedroom to find tall, blonde, and handsome standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and not a lick of clothing otherwise.

Harry swallowed at the sight before him, Draco Malfoy with his damp hair all over the place. Draco Malfoy with his small, dainty frame. Draco Malfoy with all his scars and that faded Dark Mark. Draco Malfoy with a flush and a cleared throat the longer Harry stared at him until he finally held out the clothing he had grabbed.

"Thank you," Draco said softly, grabbing them from his hand and he'd be stupid to say he was surprised when Harry grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. He'd be an idiot to say he wasn't expecting to be backed against his hallway wall and Harry pressed against his chest. And, Draco was no idiot. "It doesn't change anything," he said with his eyes locked right on Harry's.

"Good," Harry whispered, reaching out and stroking his finger down Draco's cheek.

"No, I mean," he felt used up and empty, the words came out dry and matter-of-factly, "about us."

"I disagree," Harry breathed out, pinning Draco's wrist to the wall and his clothing fell from his hold. "I think this changes everything."

Draco stared back passively, all his pent-up anger was gone it was useless now. All his nerves were gone. He was exposed, he was everything he didn't want to be with Harry Potter. Harry was seeing him for who he was, Draco was in love and all that was left was Harry leaving. "I'm tired, I'd just like for you to go."

"I can't leave," Harry answered immediately, he was expecting that. Draco arched an eyebrow. "If I leave we'll never get this chance again. If I leave something tells me we'll never cross paths again, Draco."

The blonde fought back a cringe at his name coming from his lips, it was too soft. Too perfect. It came spilling out as if it belonged there and Draco hated it. "It's for the best, I'm not who you want any more than you're who I want, Potter."

"No, you don't know what I want."

"I know what I'd do to a person like you, Potter," Draco tugged on his hand trying to dislodge Harry's hold.

Harry shook his head, "I already told you I don't care about any of them, about any of that."

"Well, that's what makes you... _you_ , isn't it?" Draco chuckled, his humorless expression not quite matching the sound.

"Stop trying to run from it."

"It's easier than getting hurt."

Harry released his hand and cupped Draco's chin, coming to his full height so they were nose to nose, "I'm not going to hurt you, Draco."

The blonde shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, "you already are."

"How? I haven't done anything."

"I know," Draco jumped when he felt Harry's lips on his forehead, his eyes flashing open.

"You don't want me to desire you? I'll work on it. You don't want me to show you how I feel about you? I won't." Harry promised when their eyes met, "you just want us to be friends? I can do that." Harry dropped his hand and stepped back, "just don't walk away from me, Draco, please."

"Why does it matter so damn much?"

"Because you're the only person that doesn't treat me like I'm me, and that means more to me than you realize." Harry said quietly, his own secret slipping from his lips and Draco gave a startled noise, "because I want a reason to feel like I do when I look at you."

Draco pushed against the wall towards Harry, his hand gripping the man by the shoulder and backing him into the opposite wall slowly, "h-how is that?"

"I think you know."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat when Harry's back hit the wall behind him, Draco's left leg coming between Harry's and he gave his best brave face he could manage. "You don't even know me."

"I know you far more than you think I do, Draco."

Draco felt his cheeks flush, the idea that he was just another conquest for Harry-The-Chosen-One-Potter cleared from his mind and he felt his whole body respond at the intention of the words. "You mean it?"

"More than anything in my whole life, Draco."

"Stop saying my name."

Harry smirked, "I don't think I will."

"I'm begging you to stop," he swallowed roughly, sagging against the Gryffindor's chest.

"I'm not going to stop calling you by your name, Draco," Harry said honestly, catching him with his arms around his waist, "you're tired, you need to rest."

"Don't leave?" Draco asked as Harry picked him up bridal style and carried him down the hallway to his bedroom, "please."

"I'm not going anywhere until you get it through your thick head I'll be coming back," Harry kissed his forehead again and Draco felt a warmness fill his cheeks, then his back was on his bed and Harry was covering him up. "You've had a rough night you need a lot of rest." Harry was saying as he pulled the blanket tight around him, then he crawled up on the other side, "we can talk tomorrow." He added, keeping his distance as Draco stretched out on the bed, his pale hand searching until he found Harry's. Only belatedly thinking he hadn't even gotten dressed.


	23. The Chosen One, Part 7

**A/n** : One-shot. No beta. ~kiz

 **Warnings** : N/a.

* * *

 **When Draco woke he instinctively** glanced over at the feeling another person near enough to him he could feel their body heat. He hadn't woken next to someone in quite some time, and he most certainly hadn't expected Harry to still have been there. The time he had slept over when Draco was sick he had left before the blonde woke, why did he think he was allowed to have been there when Draco woke this time?

Then as if the memories were like a sickness they came rushing at the man who froze at the onslaught. _Don't leave. Please?_ Draco had asked for this, more than that he had pleaded for it. He had wanted this more than anything in the world less than 10 hours ago and now as he awoke he realized he still did. He wanted Harry Potter to be sprawled across his bed, his glasses on the bedside table, shirtless and sharing a blanket with him. It was all he wanted, out of everything in the world and for a moment he forgot the rest. The parts of himself that weren't good enough for this man, that weren't good enough for The Chosen One.

All those parts were nonexistent as he reached across the small distance and ran his fingers through Harry's unruly bedhead. He was just Draco. Draco who was waking up next to Harry Potter...

The man stirred slowly, blinking as he tilted his head towards the soft hand that was playing with his hair, "mm." He whispered softly and moved to nuzzle the palm with his cheek keeping his eyes closed. Draco could have melted at the feeling, but he kept ahold of himself as he thought over their conversation in the hallway, Draco asking why it mattered and Harry telling him. Telling him like it was nothing, he had nothing to hide and everything to lose all at the same time.

 _Because you're the only person that doesn't treat me like I'm me, and that means more to me than you realize._

How could Draco let himself get swept away in that? He was going to ruin everything Harry Potter was the moment they stepped out into the world together.

"Don't stop," Harry muttered, rubbing his cheek against Draco's hand, his eyes still closed and his voice laced in sleep, "feels nice."

Draco pulled himself from his thoughts and inched his fingers through Harry's hair, his fingertips grazing his scalp. He shifted under the blanket slightly, pulling his fingers through the mess of his hair, "I didn't mean to wake you." Draco finally said and watched Harry shrug a shoulder as he relaxed into the feeling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Eventually," Harry answered honestly, and Draco fought back a frown, _he's doing it again. Being so honest._ "I kept thinking about you."

"Oh," Draco whispered, happy Harry's eyes were closed. He knew he wouldn't be able to see him very well without his glasses but it made him feel safer with his eyes closed.

"You said what happened last night didn't change anything," Harry continued, "I was trying to figure out if that was just before you asked me to stay or after, as well." Draco swallowed roughly letting out a shaky breath, remaining quiet as he watched Harry's eyebrows knit together in thought. "If that meant I would have to keep my word about not showing you how I feel, about us just being... friends."

Draco's fingers pulled through his dark hair softly, slowly, before the pads of his fingers brushed against his scalp again starting the process all over.

Harry finally opened his eyes, tracing Draco's blurry face. He couldn't make out his facial expression or his thoughts without his glasses but he could see the man was rigid, "maybe that was a stupid worry," he supplied when Draco remained quiet, "maybe it doesn't matter."

Draco finally pulled his hand away, his fingers trailing Harry's cheek who turned into the touch, "what could I possibly give someone like you?" Draco asked, shivering when Harry kissed his fingertips, his hand shot up to wrap around his wrist and stopped Draco from pulling away.

"The world," Harry answered without missing a beat, his fingers tight around Draco's slender wrist as he traced his palm with his mouth. "There is something about you, Draco, I can't get enough."

"You won't always think that." Draco watched him, his skin tingling from the softness of Harry's touch.

"That's for me to decide, not you," Harry gave his palm one more kiss before he shifted to grab his glasses so he could see better, "I'm drawn to you, I always have been and I never believed in fate - not through anything in my life. None of that Chosen One bullshit, not even after I heard the prophecy, not even when I died, but you? When I ran into you a couple weeks ago in Diagon Alley and you had that look and that thing you do with your words that make my knees weak when you're supposed to be insulting me... all of that, I believe in that."

"You're an absolute idiot, Potter."

Harry grinned, "you're doing it now."

"And are your knees weak?"

"A little bit, give me another?" Draco snorted as he pulled his hands from Harry's grasp, his mask in place now that Harry could see him properly. Harry let his hand go but he closed the distance between them and pressed his body against Draco's, pinning the blonde to the bed, "remember when I asked for a chance?"

"Yes."

"Will you give me that at least?"

It was silent, Draco and Harry sharing a look Draco merely nodded the words caught in his throat as he studied Harry's face, which broke into a soft smile. A smile that made Draco feel whole, his whole body alive with the look Harry wore just from the simple yes that he gave him. And, he knew he would do anything to give Harry Potter that look again, anything at all. Anything to make him happy because as long as Draco was making him happy he wasn't ruining him, he wasn't doing exactly what he knew he would.

Draco reached out slowly, timidly, and traced his jawline with a long finger. Harry quirked an eyebrow in question, "what's wrong?"

"I just can't imagine making you happy," Draco spoke candidly, his voice quivering as he thought back to the previous night. "You said I was good enough last night."

"You are."

Draco shook his head the feeling in his stomach threatening to come up and he looked away with a hard swallow, "I've never told anyone those things before, not even Pansy."

"Well," Harry gave him another smile, shifting slightly, "that's okay, you can tell me things."

"Mm," Draco hummed, his finger trailing down Harry's chin. He turned to watch his fingers tracing the other's face, and Harry laid still against him letting him have his moment, "it feels surreal."

"What?"

"You being here," Draco met his eyes fleetingly dropping his hand, "I... I wasn't expecting something like this to ever find it's way into my life."

"You're too hard on yourself, Draco," Harry said quietly, leaning down slowly. Draco's eyes grew wide at the sight before him, Harry's fluttering shut as they pressed to his lips. It was a slow kiss, slow and soft. Harry's lips moved against Draco's carefully, Draco sucked in a deep breath as he pulled himself back taking the air from Harry's mouth nervously. Harry licked his lips leaning in to give Draco another kiss but this time he met Draco's cheek. "Did I do that thing again that I don't know I do but upsets you?" Harry asked looking at Draco abruptly.

"I just..." Draco shook his head, "I don't know."

"Talk to me," Harry urged, "help me understand?"

Draco chewed on his bottom lip nervously, how could he tell Harry? How could he tell him it was the nerves? It was the fact he hadn't ever done any of it before so he just wanted to go slow? _I'm a 28-year-old man I shouldn't be this nervous!_ He scolded himself, swallowing the sigh that was threatening to make it's way out.

"Is it me?" Harry asked suddenly, leaning back slightly, "is it just something about me...is that what you've been trying to say?" He pulled back and sat beside Draco, "but you're scared of what I'll do or?"

Draco watched him with a look of horror breaking through his mask as Harry Potter pulled away from him and he reached out hurriedly grabbing him by the elbow as he sat up turning two big grey eyes to Harry immediately shaking his head, "no, no." He said through his head shake, "no it's not that."

"Then help me understand, Draco."

The blonde fought down the cringe, looking away embarrassed again, his face shaded and he took in a deep breath, "I'm a... I'm, uh, I'm _inexperienced_."

"At wha-?" Harry's words fell off with his thoughts, his mouth popping open with an, 'oh!' falling from his lips quietly. "You're a virgin?" He asked softly, curiously, and Draco searched for any hint at a tease and disdain but found none in the word that fell from his lips as if it was okay.

"Y-yes."

"Well, that's okay," Harry laughed softly, "Merlin, I thought it was _me._ "

Draco looked at him with a scowl, jerking away and to his feet, quick to adjust the towel he had worn to bed, "couldn't have _Perfect Potter_ and his reputation getting ruined, could we?"

"Oh, c'mon Draco you know that's not what I meant."

"Piss off," Draco sneered before he hurried through the open bedroom door and down the hallway, slamming and locking the bathroom door behind him.

Harry scrambled to his feet and to the bathroom door, "Draco," he sighed, speaking through the door, "I don't think it's a bad thing!" Harry said honestly and Draco wanted to cringe at the words, _always so honest._ "It shocked me, sure, I mean you're... You're _Draco Malfoy_ ," Harry laughed softly, "I thought I had a few people to live up to."

"What?" Draco jerked the door open and Harry fell forward into the bathroom, "what do you mean?" He asked instead of seeing if Harry was okay, the man stumbling to catch himself against the wall, "what are you talking about?"

"I just," Harry said once he corrected himself, "you're just, y'know, so bloody good looking I find it hard to believe you've never been with anyone."

Draco stopped at the words, his eyebrows hitching up in shock, "you thought you had people to, how'd you put it? 'Live up to'? With me?"

"Well, yeah," Harry chuckled, blushing lightly, "I mean you're...y'know, don't pick at me, Draco."

"Pick at _you_?!" Draco laughed shortly, stepping back as he collected himself, "you were nervous?"

"Of course I was!" Harry shot back, a little miffed, "I thought I was doing something wrong, that someone was better." He scowled when Draco laughed again. "Oh, piss off Draco."

"I'm just shocked," Draco said with a smile, "because that is literally my exact thoughts everytime you... you're all _you_."

"You should have just told me," Harry accused.

"How was I going to tell _you_ I was...inexperienced, your reputation precedes you, Potter," Draco said dryly, feeling much more comfortable now that he knew Harry was just as nervous about the fact he wasn't going to seem good to him.

Harry smiled suddenly, "it's kinda hot." Draco gave him an arched eyebrow, "you not being _used_ ," he took a step into the bathroom and grabbed Draco close, "you'll be all mine."

"You don't get to just change the subject because you're embarrassed, Potter."

"Why not? You do it all the time."

"That's for me to do and not you," Draco sniffed, pressing his hand against Harry's bare chest and giving him a slight push, "now let me go so I can get dressed."

"I have to work for you," Harry whispered against his lips, kissing him softly, "you'll be all mine." Draco felt himself flush at the intention of the words, "and you'll never want anyone else when I'm done with you."

"Ever the romantic," Draco snapped, turning his face as Harry made to kiss him again, "I want to get dressed let me go."

"I'm not letting you leave my eyesight," Harry warned, a dark look flashing across his face, "I meant what I said last night, I'm not leaving until you get it through your head that I'm coming back and something tells me you don't quite believe that yet."

"Leaving your line of sight does not involve your hands on me," Draco opted for and he gave Harry's chest another push, the man finally let him go and Draco stepped away to grab his clothing.

Harry smirked and turned with him, _well, if you want to play that way, Malfoy, we can play that way._


	24. The Chosen One, Part 8

**A/n** : Welp. Number 8 of the miniseries.

 **Warnings** : N/A.

* * *

 **Harry was sprawled across** Draco's couch half asleep as Draco sat in his armchair with a book tucked in his lap. Harry hadn't made a move to touch him at all, all day.

He also hadn't let Draco out of his sight either, as promised, it had turned into quite the argument when Draco went to use the loo the first time.

They had gone to lunch at some restaurant Harry liked, had gone shopping together, and Harry even carted the blonde back to his house for his shoes and a small bag of clothing. Draco wasn't getting a second without Harry Potter in his life - not that the blonde minded, though he sure enjoyed pretending it was ridiculous.

He liked being tucked away from the world with Harry all too himself. No one else mattered, no one else was around to give them the dirty looks Draco knew they would earn, but most importantly no one was around to remind Draco he didn't deserve this.

It was almost ten at night and Draco hadn't felt like he wasn't good enough in nearly 12 hours.

Harry stretched his arms across the top cushion, behind his head, his eyes half closed and trained towards whatever television program he had been watching as Draco read.

"Would you like to go to bed, Potter?" Draco asked suddenly, his hand on the page to keep his place. He couldn't help but wonder if that meant they would get to finally touch, not that Draco was eager - of course. He just had grown used to the onslaught of Harry's attention.

Which he still had, but it was a different type of attention.

Draco wasn't daft though, he knew exactly what it had pertained to. The fact he made his comment about how being in Harry's line of sight didn't mean they had to be touching.

Draco almost wished he hadn't made that comment but he'd be damned if he let it show.

"Whenever," Harry said with a yawn.

"I know you didn't sleep too well last night," Draco said softly and closed his book, "we can go, I'm getting tired too."

"Mm," Harry hummed but only moved to watch Draco as the man made to put his book on his side table and then grabbed their tea mugs from the counter.

"I'll just put these away," he said as he walked to the kitchen and wasn't the least bit shocked when he heard Harry finally move off the couch, he knew he was at the edge of the room watching him. Draco couldn't figure if he thought he was going to run or if he was just proving his point, either way, Draco was growing accustomed to it in the short span of their day together.

He used his wand to wash the dishes before putting them in their rightful place and then turned around to face Harry, "you're welcome to shower if you'd like." He said suddenly, looking the man over.

"Do I smell bad?" Harry's lips quipped up with a smile.

"Just an offer," Draco snapped, rolling his eyes, and started out of the room. He didn't miss the fact Harry backed up just slightly so his arm wouldn't brush against his chest.

"I'll shower in the morning," Harry said with a laugh, "thank you though."

Draco was standing at his dresser to change and didn't say anything else about it. When he turned around he found Harry was already stripped of his shirt and into a pair of sleep pants from his bag while Draco was wearing a full pajama set.

Harry turned the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm going to use the restroom," Draco said as a warning and made a move to walk around the bed to the bathroom. He heard Harry shift and turned to give him a pointed look that made the man laugh.

"I was just going to lay back!"

Draco sniffed and hurried to the bathroom. He took his time going through his nightly ritual of washing his face, brushing his teeth and hair. He paused to look at himself in the mirror before he left, his hair fell in his eyes and he brushed his bangs back tucking them behind his ear. He always felt he looked younger when he didn't have his hair gelled back.

He felt absolutely childish, right then, his eyes were light and color was flushed across his cheeks

That made him seem he had been smiling too much. And, maybe he had. He was happy, deliriously happy, he had Harry Potter in his bedroom waiting for him.

Draco sat his brush on the counter and flipped the bathroom light off before he made his way back to his bedroom.

Harry had his eyes shut, curled up under the covers facing the door. Draco paused at the edge of the bed and slipped his glasses off for him, laying them on the bedside table before he pulled the covers up around his body and slipped in on the other side.

—-

 **When Draco woke It was to a feeling** he hadn't felt before. He jumped slightly at the pressure and jolted up, or at least attempted to but was stopped by the weight on his chest.

He soon found Harry Potter wrapped around him tightly. The man's face was buried against his chest, his arm was thrown over his waist and his hand was wrapped around his left arm. His body was warm against Draco, almost too warm, and a soft snore was escaping his parted lips.

Draco felt nervous, he knew his heart was beating too fast at just the simple touch but he couldn't help it. It felt amazing. He felt whole, pieced together... held together just by Harry wrapped around him.

Draco moved to brush his fingers through Harry's hair, belatedly remember that yesterday morning that same gesture had woken the chosen one and today seemed to be no different.

Harry nuzzled against Draco's flat chest, and Draco pulled his hand back quickly, Harry's snore met his ears again after a moment. He let out a breath slowly, laying still and instead wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders soon drifting back to sleep.

 **Harry woke before Draco** soon realizing he was pressed against the blonde, he felt too warm but with the hold, Draco had on his shoulder he was scared to move away. Instead, he shifted closer and propped himself up slowly, looking down at the outline of the man beneath him.

Harry could just barely make out his facial features and found he was sleeping peacefully, or at least he looked it. His face was calm and serene and Harry wanted more of that. He said a silent _accio_ for his glasses and slipped them into place to study the man he was pressed against.

His thoughts quickly slipped to the fact this was all new to Draco, which he found hard to believe because he was so good at it. He was so good at being there, he was so good at being curled up against someone. Yesterday he was great on their date, and Harry would call it a date forever. It was perfect, they sat across from each other and shared an appetizer and he had laughed and, _Merlin_ , if there was one thing that Harry absolutely loved it was Draco's laugh. It was so soft and sudden and always honest, the man only laughed if he meant it. And, afterward back at his house with Harry lounging across the couch and Draco in his armchair reading it felt too real, too good for Draco to be _new_ at all of this.

Harry smiled to himself and leaned in pressing his lips against Draco's temple softly, he couldn't help it, he loved touching the man. He loved feeling him, he loved seeing him blush. Yesterday had been almost too much for Harry to keep his hands to himself but he had a point to prove, didn't he? Draco was right being in his line of sight didn't require touching him and Harry wouldn't lay a hand on him - at least awake - until Draco asked for it.

Harry rolled out of his hold slowly and eased himself out of bed heading to take a shower.

A shower that was interrupted by Draco not even five minutes later with a grumble as the man came barging into the bathroom, "do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"What?" Harry jerked the shower curtain back, peering at Draco in question.

"Do you know what bloody time it is?"

"No," Harry shrugged, letting the shower curtain stay open as he turned back to the shower head and tilted his head back to let the water run down his chest. The water Draco was following with his eyes, "what time is it?"

"6:45 in the bloody morning," Draco growled out, ignoring the way his pulse quickened at the sight before him.

"Oh," Harry leaned his head back out with a lopsided smile, "did I wake you, your highness?"

Draco grunted with an eye roll knowing Harry couldn't make it out without his glasses, his face flushed, "I'm going back to bed," Draco said with his hand on the door, "don't come in there with wet hair or I'll hex you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, you daft twat." Draco slammed the bathroom door behind himself, smiling to himself when Harry yelled through the wall to him.

"There you go again making my knees weak again!"

Draco crawled back into bed, lying back under the covers. He turned towards Harry's pillow after a moment, pressing his cheek against the soft pillow and taking a deep breath as he relaxed into the bed willing himself back to sleep.

He didn't wake again until much later in the morning, he gave a quick glance at the clock finding it was well past ten before he raised up. He could smell bacon and coffee and knew that Harry was surely doing what he did best - making himself at home.

Draco sat up stretching his arms above his head, he spotted Harry in the hallway watching the man from the corner of his eyes stop in the middle of the hallway, he rolled his head over towards him meeting his eyes curiously, "hm?"

"I was just coming to wake you up," Harry continued in, leaning against the doorway frame, "did you get all your beauty sleep?"

"As if I need any," Draco sat up straight at the thought before he pushed his hand through his hair and taming the blonde pieces. "Did you sleep better this time?"

"I did, thank you," Harry smiled as he watched him, Draco was taking his eyes over his body unapologetically.

"Good," he finally said and got to his feet, stepping into his black slippers and grabbing his robe from the closet door, "I do hope you know you're not staying tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to work tomorrow," Draco replied dryly, turning to face him as he tucked his wand into his robe pocket, "and you're not staying in _my_ house while I'm not here."

Harry frowned at the thought, "I can still stay with you tonight, see you off tomorrow..."

"Absolutely not," Draco sniffed, letting out a yelp when Harry grabbed him suddenly.

 _Fucking brat,_ Harry thought as he gave in to his no touching rule, "and why the hell not, Draco?"

"Because I have a very set schedule that doesn't involve you," he managed to get out, hating the fact he blushed the moment Harry grabbed him.

Harry hummed, peering down at the man in his arms walking him back towards his bed, "I won't get in the way."

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Draco," Harry grinned at him, feeling Draco's legs had hit the bed and he leaned in just slightly so the man fell backward on the large mattress and Harry was quick to climb on top of him, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I got it, you're not leaving."

"So," Harry's smile grew, "that means tonight I'm staying as well."

"No, it doesn't," Draco tried, "it means you're leaving today and I'll see you when I see you."

" _When I see you_?" Harry scoffed loudly, shaking his head, "you still don't get it, do you?"

Draco swallowed roughly, sure the weekend idea was all fun and games but spending time together throughout the week? Wasn't that a bit much?

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Harry finally spoke up when Draco remained quiet.

"Well, can you at least put a bloody shirt on?" Draco snapped, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Does it bother you?" Harry teased, trailing his nose along Draco's cheek, "Mm, Draco?"

Draco fought back his shiver, growing rigid, "it's annoying."

"What exactly?"

"Having to look at you like that."

"You're doing it again," Harry whispered, "it's always very cute when you get all hot and bothered."

"I am neither hot nor bothered," Draco spat, shoving at Harry's side, "get off of me Potter!"

"You gave in quite easily," Harry continued, remaining pressed against the blonde, "just how much else can I get you to give in to?"

"I didn't give into anything!"

"You did, about me staying tonight," Harry pulled back to give him a proper look, "was that just because I made you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, Potter."

Harry tilted his head, smiling again, "you sure seem nervous."

"I hate you," Draco growled, "get off of me!" He shoved at Harry's side again, "you feel like you weigh 50 something tons."

"Hardly," Harry smirked, unmoving, "give me a kiss, Draco?"

"Wh- No!"

"I'll get off of you if you give me a kiss," Harry promised, "I gave you your space all day yesterday, didn't I?"

"That's because you were being stubborn and taking my words _quite_ literally." Draco rolled his eyes, watching Harry's grin grow.

"Did you miss me?"

"How could I miss you?" Draco said without missing a beat, "you were by my side all bloody day."

"I can always tell when you're flustered because your mouth gets fouler," Harry reached up and traced his finger down Draco's cheek, "I like it."

"Mm," Draco tilted into the touch just slightly but Harry felt it and moved his hand so his palm was cradling Draco's cheek and his fingers were brushing against his unstyled hair.

"Just one kiss, Draco?"

Draco wanted to deny it, somewhere deep inside of him, he didn't want to be the one that gave in but he couldn't help it. The way Harry Potter was staring at him, the way those green-as-all-fuck eyes were matched with his, the way his warm-as-hell hands were holding him, the way his too-perfect-and-sculpted-body was pressed against his own... Draco was mush.

He tilted his head up, their lips hovering over each other, Harry leaning down to meet him when an, " _OH MERLIN_!" Echoed down the hallway and Draco shot right up, just barely missing his head against Harry's to find Pansy standing in the middle of the hallway with a tray of coffees balanced on a box of pastries and a wide smile, "I knocked...?"


	25. The Chosen One, Part 9

**A/n:** I know it's been a little while but school has been kicking my ass. Anyway, have this trash. [No beta ~ kiz]

 **Warnings** : None.

* * *

 **Harry was pressed against** Pansy on the couch, their legs were at least. And Pansy's hand kept finding its way to his arm or leg each time she laughed which apparently, news to Draco, Harry James Potter was bloody hilarious.

So hilarious. About things that weren't even funny.

Draco couldn't help but think back to just last weekend when this whole crazy thing started her telling him she was happy it wasn't going to work out between the two men, he assumed now it was because she figured she had a chance.

Draco couldn't believe it bothered him so much, the mere thought of it, especially since Harry's reputation preceded him and the many _men_ he let fill his nights.

There was never a rumor circulating about one of the Potter Girls.

 _I could write a whole article with the basic information I have on this bastard._ Draco thought sourly, the feeling of not being good enough sneaking up on him again. He sat back in his armchair stiffly crossing his legs and folding his hands against his lap as the feeling worked its way through his body.

" **Drake,"** Pansy nudged him and the blonde glanced over quickly realizing some time had passed, "I'm going to leave, I have to go dress shopping for that dinner."

"What dinner?"

"Nott's," she lifted an eyebrow, "are you okay?"

"Not feeling very well," he answered honestly. He had a pounding headache and an upset stomach that he knew was related to his stress but he'd rather keep that part to himself. "I forgot that was tonight."

"I s'pose you would seeing as you aren't going."

"Mm," Draco shifted to his feet, "yes, I won't be attending." He glanced over at Harry, finding the spot empty and he looked around in question.

"Bathroom," Pansy smiles at his look when their eyes met again, "anyway, I'll get out of the way. We can grab a coffee tomorrow right?"

 _Tomorrow,_ Draco thought slowly, _I have to make it through today first._ But he gave a nod, "tomorrow, same time as always."

"Good," Pansy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek, "I want all the details."

"It's not much of a story," Draco said dryly, rolling his eyes when she grinned, "have fun tonight."

"It won't be the same without you, Malfoy." She said with a wave as she took the stairs and disappeared through the door, leaving Draco staring as it shut.

He took a shaky breath, placing a hand on his stomach as another knot turned. _I need to stop stressing_ , he scolded himself before lurching forward when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Woah."

"Don't do that!" Draco spat stepping out his touch and backing away.

"I didn't even do anything!" Harry fought back a laugh, scanning Draco's face.

Draco scowled, shaking his head and brushing his hand down his shirt, "well."

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "just a headache."

"Do you need something?"

"Peace and quiet," Draco snapped stepping back when Harry took another step towards him.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "did Pansy say something?"

"No."

"Did I do something?" Harry asked, watching Draco put more distance between them.

"It's not you or her," Draco finally muttered tiredly, "just a headache."

"Oh," Harry reached out and pulled Draco in before he could jerk away their chest touching, he rubbed his hand against his shoulders and pulled Draco against his body. "Would you like some medicine?"

Draco tensed at the touch, fighting down the voice in the back of his head telling him this was all a game, before nodding, "I have something in the bathroom, I'll just go grab it."

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Look at me," Harry coaxed and places a hand under his chin. "Hi," he whispered when their eyes finally met, "talk to me."

"Pansy _likes_ you," Draco whispered, his mouth felt numb, he couldn't believe he was saying the words but he was. They were spilling from his lips the moment their eyes met. "It just made me think about who else likes you, and how I can't even compete with them."

"It's not a competition," Harry said softly, "you don't see me standing in someone else's living room trying to get them to open do you?"

"No, it's just..." Draco shook his head with a sigh, his hand resting on his stomach as another thought filled his mind. _Harry in someone else's living room._

"You're literally worrying yourself sick and you wonder why I won't leave?" He chuckled despite himself and bent scooping Draco up in his arms, "you're a mystery Draco Malfoy."

"You're an arse," Draco still felt the words were foreign but he knew he said them because Harry laughed. He didn't even try to fight off the never-ending touching when Harry laid him down on his couch and crawled up next to him, both of them squeezed together on the cramped divan.

"Rest," Harry instructed when Draco finally found his actual voice and opened his mouth to talk. Harry guided his cheek against his chest lightly, his hand delving into the white blonde hair and playing with the strands.

 **Harry woke with a start** when he felt the man next to him move, he wasn't sure how long they had been curled against each other but it was long enough for him to know Draco was going to bitch.

Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's hip tightly and Harry glanced down to see his fingers tight against his skin, holding him close as he shifted against the cushion and pressed more of his body against Harry's.

When Draco stilled Harry pushed his fingers through his hair slowly and pressed his lips against his forehead. He knew he should wake him but he didn't want to. It was too comfortable, he was too comfortable wrapped around the man. He hadn't felt this safe in a long time, that's what Draco didn't understand.

Harry felt like he was home when he looked at the man, he felt like he was more than just _Potter._ He was more than _The Chosen One_. He was someone, someone that had a place in those eyes. Those very arms that were clutching to him.

He kissed his forehead again softly, slowly and nuzzled his hair before whispering his name just as soft.

Draco stirred, blinking a few times as he came too all but pulling away from Harry the moment he realized what he had done. But, Harry held him close.

"We fell asleep," Harry murmured against his hair, "how is your headache?"

"Better," Draco placed his hand against Harry's chest to raise up, "I feel better."

Harry followed his movement, tilting his head back to look at him, "good," he smiled and leaned forward slowly, his lips hovering over Draco's and the blonde lowered his head slightly to meet him for a kiss. Harry would chalk it up as the first time Draco kissed him, he felt absolutely giddy with the realization and unable to stop himself he deepened the kiss hurriedly.

Harry had his hand in Draco's hair, pulling him closer and used his mouth to open Draco's own before his tongue slid against Draco's. Draco pulled back after a second, breathing heavily, his eyes letting Harry he was not expecting that.

"Why do you do that sometimes?" Draco finally managed, and Harry let out a quiet laugh lifting a shoulder.

"You want the real answer?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, thinking it over, "no."

Harry's smile grew, "that was the first time you kissed me and I wanted more."

"That wasn't the _real_ answer?" Draco asked with a blush, shifting slightly to lay against Harry's chest again.

"The real answer is I like the way you taste," Harry decided to tell him anyway, rubbing his hand up Draco's side, "a lot." Draco blushed again and hid his face against Harry's neck, shaking his head, "I knew that would embarrass you."

"Shut up," he growled while stretching his legs so they rested over Harry's, "I don't want to get up."

"Mm," Harry turned to look at him, "are you sure you're feeling better, Draco?"

"Yes, I am, I just..." Draco lifted his free shoulder, "I'm comfortable."

"I like that," Harry whispered, kissing his nose, "but we should get up or we won't be sleeping tonight."

"We could go to lunch," Draco suggested after a moment, feeling Harry shift and untangle their legs, "if you want?"

"Are you asking me on a lunch date?"

"I believe I am."

"I accept," Harry sat up, his back facing Draco, shivering when he felt his fingers trailing over his t-shirt. He flexed his muscles, letting his head hang against his chest with a stretch while Draco's fingers pressed against his back.

"Okay," Draco didn't bother moving though, he just continued rubbing Harry's back until Harry looked over his shoulder at him. Their eyes locking and Draco offered a small smile, "I'm sorry I let my thoughts get to me."

"It happens," Harry lifted a shoulder.

Draco let his lips and dropped his hand, pushing up towards Harry and then he leaned in, "thank you for everything, Potter."

"You're welcome for everything, Draco."

Draco's chest pressed against Harry's back and he wrapped his arm around his waist from behind, "I want...more, Potter."

"More?"

" _More,_ " Draco had a faint flush on his cheeks, nervous he was asking for it wrong. But he had heard Harry call it _more_ before, so he didn't figure he was too far from the correct way to bring it up, Potter was just daft.

Harry quirked an eyebrow in question, "what? Right now?"

Draco looked away, _maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

Harry felt Draco's hand flex against his t-shirt and he wrapped his hand around fingers, easing them off his shirt, "let's get lunch, Draco."

"Yeah, of course." Draco nodded quickly, pulling back and moving to the other side of the couch so he could get up, "what are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you want," Harry watched him retreating down the hallway.

Draco scowled to himself, _clearly not whatever I want._ He thought embarrassedly as he grabbed his shoes and jacket from his closet, "oriental," Draco said after a moment, his shoes in place and he donned his jacket as he headed back down the hallway, "sound okay?"

"Perfect," Harry was waiting at the door, which he pulled open as soon as Draco made his way down the stairs, "sounds perfect, Draco."

" **You still haven't kicked me out,"** Harry mused as he threw himself across Draco's bed, relaxing back against the pillows and watching Draco through his open closet door.

"You said you weren't leaving," Draco answered without looking up, "I didn't feel like an argument."

Harry smiled, "right, only arguments when you're in the mood."

"Other than that they're pointless," Draco held up a dark green jacket to his chest before reaching out for a button-up, "what?"

"Breakfast is ready," Harry answered smoothly, tucking his arms behind his head, "I've never seen you in that color before."

"Because you've seen me so much," Draco put the button-up back and grabbed a different gray.

"You know what I mean," Harry answered dryly, "is it always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Picking your outfits," Harry gave a nod towards the closet and Draco glanced over after a moment, "you look good in anything."

"Mm," he decided upon the light gray button-up and laid it over his arm. Before turning half a circle to look at his tie collection, he grabbed an off-color white tie and a pair of dress socks before stepping back into his room to finish getting dressed. Draco laid the clothing over the foot of the bed, setting to work.

"Am I disrupting your morning?"

"Not yet."

"See," Harry grinned happily, "what time should I expect you off?"

Draco glanced over in question, "what?"

"What time should you be off?"

"I have no idea," Draco lifted an eyebrow, "why?"

"So I know what time to get you."

"To get me?" Draco scoffed, "I think I can manage apparating myself to and from work, Potter."

"You don't want me to pick you up?"

"Not in a million years," Draco said honestly, pulling his shirt over his shoulders and buttoning it slowly, "why would I want you to pick me up?"

"You don't want me to join you tonight? Here?"

"No, I tried to ge-." He paused and fixed Harry with a look, "we're not arguing Potter."

"It was just a simple question."

Draco finished his task and tucked the tails of his shirt into his pants, smoothing a hand down his flat stomach, "and I say no, and you say yes, then you do that thing where you whine and throw a fit and you really throw my morning off." He grabbed his suit jacket and pulled it on, "so we're not doing that, we're leaving it at no and you're going to do whatever the hell you feel like - like you always do."

Harry chuckled, "like I always do, hm?"

Draco gave him a look, rolling his eyes, "what else should I expect?"

"Fine I'll give you the week without me in your space," Harry raised up when Draco raised his eyebrows, "but that means I get dinner on Thursday night and I get to see you this weekend."

"It's almost like I'm a child getting fought over for custody." Draco said dryly before shrugging, "fine, dinner Thursday and this weekend."

"Look at us agreeing on things," Harry said proudly, fighting the urge to grab Draco, "breakfast is ready."

"I remember," Draco said before grabbing his shoes and sitting on the edge of the bed to slip them on. "You seem quite excited about this breakfast."

"I like cooking," Harry jumped off the bed making his way down the hallway, "I want you to like it too."

Draco followed after him, he found two places set at the dining table both complete with coffee and a full course breakfast. "Oh Merlin, Potter. You can't possibly eat this every morning?" He asked as he took his seat on the far side remembering that just yesterday morning Harry had cooked nearly the same fry up.

"Of course I do, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Draco settled into his chair, waiting for Harry to join him, "what do you usually eat?"

"I don't," Draco said while grabbing a piece of toast, "oh, Pansy and I grab coffee for lunch every Monday."

"And the other days of the week?"

"If I'm hungry in the morning I just grab something from the coffee shop I stop at every day."

"That same place we met at?"

"Yes," Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and said a silent _accio_ for his briefcase, opening it beside him without another word. Between bites of his makeshift bacon and egg sandwich, he read over his latest article.

"Is that the article you were talking about Friday night?"

Draco glanced up shaking his head, "no, this is a piece I'm writing about the new headmistress over at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"When are you writing the other article?"

"I'll probably start this week, I have another in the works about Castelobruxo I need to finish up." Draco grabbed his napkin, "my articles aren't daily like Skeeter and Weasley."

"No, I know, I just was curious."

"If I get a surge of inspiration I'll publish it before the Castelobruxo piece, people are always interested in details about the schools."

"You'd think they'd know everything there was to know about the schools." Harry shrugged, watching Draco smile.

"Well, I only publish the facts, Potter. Just like when I published that piece about Hogwarts and corporal punishment from _years_ ago a few months back, people devoured it."

Harry chuckled, "aren't we lucky we never lived through that?"

That made Draco's smile fall, his eyes growing hard at the memories that flooded his mind. They had lived through it, though, well Potter hadn't because he was off saving the world but Draco was stuck at the school during his 7th Year. He remembered all too well what he was forced to do or receive a beating of his own, and while he had opted for a beating of his own on more than one occasion it was still a memory he didn't like to relive.

He turned back to his paper without a word, focusing on the words but not really reading.

"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't think before I spoke." Harry said from beside him not even five seconds later, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Potter."

"Draco," Harry sighed and reached out, placing his hand against the paper and finally getting Draco's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I know, it's fine." Draco cleared his throat before licking his lips, "I should go, I have to... I need to revise this."

"Draco," Harry frowned dropping his hand, "please don't leave like this."

"It's fine, honestly," Draco forced a smile and stood up, "make sure you lock up when you leave and, uh, I'll see you Thursday?"

"Thursday," Harry gave a short nod, then he wrapped his arms around Draco's body and pulled him in, "all mine this weekend, hm?"

Draco chuckled, "you don't like competing for my attention?"

"Not at all," Harry mused, before lowering his head to give Draco a soft kiss, "I like when your hair is messy, and you're wearing your pajamas and you have that sleepy look on your face... I like that far too much to have to compete with the world for your attention."

Draco rolled his eyes and tilted his head to give Harry another kiss, "I'll see you later, Potter." He pulled away and grabbed his briefcase from the table.

* * *

" **Mr. Malfoy?"** Jane called through the door, before pushing it open.

"Jane, why are you still here?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow as he peered at her, putting the paper he was holding down.

"I always wait for you to leave," she answered quickly, "you have a visitor."

Draco glanced over at the clock, it was just past seven - he hadn't stayed that late in quite a while, "oh, send them in and go ahead and head home."

"Have a nice weekend, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled softly before pushing the door open and waving Harry Potter through the door.

"Potter?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, why?"

Harry narrowed his eyes not liking the fact he was forgotten at all, "excuse me?"

Draco looked at curiously, this was a new side to the man, "why?"

"You told me you would be at my place at 6:00 PM. It is now past 7:00."

"Oh," Draco turned back to his paper, "I was just finishing this article."

"No," Harry shut the door behind him and walked towards Draco, "you said at 6:00 I get your attention, I want your attention."

Draco sighed and dropped the paper to his desk, "why are you being so needy? It's only a little over an hour."

Harry pressed both his hands to the desk, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Well, excuse me for having to work for a living." Harry rolled his eyes, narrowing them again, "go sit over on the couch and I'll be done in just a few minutes."

"Draco," Harry growled, moving around the side of the desk and grabbing Draco's chair swiveling him so they were nose to nose. "You get anxiety about the idea of me not liking you," he paused watching Draco blush and he knew he had his full attention. Finally. "I get anxiety when you act like you don't have time for me."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat, "u-uh, okay?"

"So make time for me."

"I should have said 8:00 not 6:00," Draco spoke quickly, "gave myself a little leeway."

"No," Harry took him by the chin, "that's not you making time for me."

"What is me making time for you then?"

"Putting your work away until Monday morning when I have to let you go again."

"Potter," Draco frowned and wrapped his hand around the warm hand against his face, "it's just a few more hours then I am yours all weekend."

"I don't want to wait, I've already waited long enough."

"Please," Draco chuckled nervously, biting his lip the moment he did regretting it instantly. Harry's eyes widened in shock and his face grew red with anger, "I'm sorry, look I'll just look at it later this weekend when we are relaxing sometime!" He hurried to say, a little nervous at the look Harry was giving him.

"Would you just rather I just see you tomorrow?" Harry spoke evening, jerking his hand out of Draco's hold and standing up straight, "it's fine, whenever you have time for me, Malfoy, you can come over."

Draco watched in horror, _it's happening._ "No, no," he hurried, jolting up to his feet, "don't leave, you said you wouldn't leave." His voice was quiet, but it covered the distance that Harry had walked away from him and Potter froze.

It was both of their anxieties clashing together, and it was bound to be a storm of some sort if Harry didn't take care of it. He had to push his own insecurities away to take care of Draco. His Draco, his home. And, that was more important to him than anything in life at the moment.

This was why he didn't do 'second dates', this was why he didn't do 'serious relationships', this was why he put a distance between himself and the person he was seeing at the time. But this was different, when he looked at Draco he saw his future, he saw his home, he saw someone that didn't look at him like he was _Harry Potter_ but someone that looked at him like he was just _Harry._

"I won't leave," he spoke up, his mood changing the moment he looked at Draco. It reminded him of last weekend, the man that came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nothing was said, but it was all there on his face. In the way his body sagged and the way he stopped trying to force Harry away. "I'm not leaving," Harry didn't approach him but he held out his arm, "I'm right here Draco."

Draco hesitated a moment before he grabbed his hand and then Harry was everywhere. He was his every thought, he filled his every sense, he engulfed him and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Harry's hands covered Draco's body, his arms held him tightly, his lips brushed over his forehead before down his cheek and to his mouth. He held him so tight it was a wonder it didn't hurt but Draco only melded to his body, he ran his own hands up Harry's arms and gripped him by the meat of his upper arm, pulling him closer.

"I'm never leaving you," Harry promised over his lips and then they were gone, Draco blinked at the suddenness of the jolt before he realized they were in Harry's flat, the mismatched furniture leaving a bad taste in his mouth as he saw it. They were there for only a moment before they were suddenly in his bedroom, a room Draco had yet to see but he knew it was his by the ugly maroon and gold bedspread he was being pressed against.

Fear rose up inside of Draco when his mind finally caught up with what was happening rather than the ugly furniture he was surrounded with, and it was only building.

Harry was pressed hard against his body, his hands roaming down Draco's side feeling the man beneath him as he shifted so he could give him a proper kiss, "I thought I was going to do this differently," Harry admitted, "I thought it was going to be sometime later before I let us get to any point like this, but here we are and I want nothing more than to make you feel every bit of the way I see you Draco."

Draco breathed out heavily, his breath hitting Harry's cheek, "I, uh, I don't want to uh..." He flushed not quite sure how to say it, but Harry knew.

He gave him one of those cheeky grins and a wink, "don't worry, Draco, I promise the first time I fuck you will be much more than this."

"O-oh," Draco whispered about to ask what exactly Harry meant just when Potter cupped him over his slacks and he nearly came unglued. No one had ever touched him like that before, he shivered against the mattress before his pants were loosened and pulled down his to his knees.

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's neck giving him a small suckle which was greeted just how he wanted with that foul-mouthed _fuck_ , spilling from Draco's lips. Harry nipped at the skin playfully and then he was gone.

Draco raised up in shock curiously but was quickly thrown back with a gasped, "holy shit." As Harry's warm mouth met his cock, "Potter!" He scolded half-heartedly, his fingers grasping at the ugly comforter.

"Mm?" Harry asked with a mouthful of Draco's cock.

Which only made Draco shiver again from the vibration of the noise, his hands tightened on the bedding, he was close to coming unglued. He had a feeling this was something Harry Potter was quite skilled at - _he's far too cocky to be bad at anything he does._ Draco thought irritatedly, fighting down the moan that was on the tip of his tongue, his breath coming out in a hot burst the moment he felt that skilled, warm tongue sliding along the underside of his cock only to be swallowed to his throat again. _Oh Merlin, take me._ Draco breathed out that moan he had been holding back and he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he should give more of a warning he was about to cum but his words were lost. They were jumbled and coming out broken as he tried to piece the words together, "Har- cum. Sto- ah," he gushed but it was a lost cause Draco was cumming and he didn't have half a second to feel embarrassed about it because Potter wasn't done.

Harry swallowed his load and kept sucking, giving himself just a moment of reprieve before he delved back down, his lips brushing against the base of Draco's cock, the short pubes brushing his nose and Harry wanted it all. He wanted everything Draco had to offer, his musky scent, his cum coating his mouth, the way he was practically slobbering over his bed. Harry didn't care, he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!" Draco growled, his hand finally loosening from its hold on the bedspread only to delve in Harry's hair, giving him a small pull but Harry wasn't going anywhere that much was obvious. He reached up smoothly grabbing Draco by the wrist and pushing his hand back down, lacing their fingers together as he bobbed up and down his length with hollowed cheeks and a hard suck.

"Mine," Harry spoke around the head of his cock, licking the seam of his red head and pulling him back in.

"It can-it can b-be yours but st-stop!" Draco pleaded, jerking their hands apart and trying to scoot up the bed.

Harry let him go, only to follow, his knees pressed to the floor and pushed himself up against the carpet, he grabbed Draco by the hips and held him in place, "I want more, Draco."

"Harry, please," Draco shook his head, his face flushed with his previous orgasm, "I don't have anymore."

"You do," Harry licked his lips before pressing them to his hip and down his thigh, "and I want it all." His hand quickly replaced his mouth, stroking Draco slowly and watching the man shiver each time Harry's fingers brushed over the head of his cock, "so sensitive Draco."

Draco grunted, squirming against the hand Harry had on his hip, "no fucking wonder," he gasped, irritated he didn't have the upper hand and that he wasn't getting it anytime soon.

"I love when you talk like that," Harry smiled as he placed kisses all over Draco's thighs, finally dropping his hand from his shaft only to caress his outer thigh.

"Oh, piss off," Draco moaned softly, bending his leg he felt his foot brush against Harry's chest.

"No, you don't." Harry said quickly, and shifted so he could grab Draco's foot when the toes of his shoe flexed against his torso, "I'll let you rest but I get more," he warned before sitting back and cradling Draco's shoe, which he was untying quickly and dropping to the ground then he ran his thumb up the insole of his foot over his sock and Draco was a sight to be seen.

The blonde arched against the bed, following Harry's thumb and a jumble of more words, came gasping out, "H-Harry st-sto-stop!"

Harry arched an eyebrow, his face in a bright grin, "oh, you like that, hm?"

"No, no, no," Draco rushed to say, pulling his leg up and sitting up all at once, "no."

"Don't lie to me, Draco," Harry reached out for him quickly, "let me see?"

"No!" Draco's voice came out high pitched and he tried to jerk his foot out of his hold.

Harry was all grins, _all the time_ , and he brushed his thumb up the sole of Draco's foot again, watching the man shut his eyes with a shiver, "I told you I wanted this is to be different, I want to learn everything about you, baby."

Draco popped his eyes open finding Harry's face hurriedly, being called _baby_ did wonders to him. He was practically a puddle thanks to Harry Potter, and now he was even more of one, "okay." He breathed, wetting his lips, "say it again?"

"What?" Harry dropped his foot to grab his left leg, he walked his fingers down with his slacks until he got to his shoe, untying it quickly and dropping the shoe next to the right one.

"Baby."

Harry smiled, "you like that too?" Draco nodded, mesmerized. "You got it, baby," Harry whispered and stripped his sock slowly before he raised his left foot to his lips and pressed a kiss to his big toe, Draco shut his eyes the moment Harry's lips pressed to his skin and his mouth fell open with a heavy breath.

Harry nipped the pad of his toe softly, before giving it a slow, soft, suck and Draco came again with an embarrassed yelp.


	26. Depression Took That Too - Tumblr Prompt

**_Anon asked: Can we get some short Drarry?_**

 ** _Answer:_** _ **Sure. Always. I love Drarry. We allll know this! ~kiz** _

**_Edit after writing: So damn this one got away from me. Like holy hell, I won't lie I am in my feelings and I had a bad week. And this happened. So, buckle up. ~ kiz_**

* * *

 **A/n** : [Oneshot from a tumblr prompt. No beta.]

* * *

 **Draco was a mess, an absolute mess**. He looked it, he felt it... and, if he was honest he smelt it.

It'd been at least four days since he took a proper shower, probably a whole week since he washed his hair. And while cleansing wipes were helpful they didn't compare to 4 days of sweat, oil, dirt... four days of laying in bed and being a mess. Nothing could combat that.

Depression took that from him.

He was sick, something was wrong. Not just something, but, _he_ was wrong. He wasn't okay, he ached, his body was stiff from laying around, his muscles were sore and unused. His head hurt and his throat was raw, he knew he needed to get up and clean himself, to wash his hair and eat something other than the stale crisps that were lying beside him on the bed. The oil staining his sheets and fingers when he would pick at the bag.

But, none of that mattered at the moment. Not as much as it should have, because instead, he looking at Potter, who was looking at him like he was a mess.

"Baby," Harry whispered softly, the drapes were drawn and the only light was from the soft glow of the lamp on the bedside table. "You can't do this every time I have to leave."

Draco knew he was right, how could he not be? He couldn't just hide and breakdown every time Harry had to go on missions.

"...so, we'll get you in a shower, and I'll make dinn—."

Draco realized he was talking, still, and tried to focus. But he couldn't, he couldn't focus on anything but the way Harry was looking at him. Like he was disgusting.

"Come on, then?" Harry asked, softly, taking a step closer and watching Draco recoil. "Baby, please."

Draco shook his head, he didn't dare speak. He just hid under his blankets, pulling them close to his body.

Harry stepped closer, slower, and finally, when he was in reach of him he held out his hand. "I'm right here, okay? I'm here," he pressed his hand to his chest, his fingers brushing against his Auror uniform. "Feel me." He rubbed his hand against his chest again, the feel of his uniform rough against his fingertips. He reached out with his other hand for Draco's, prying his grasp from the covers and pulling him towards his chest. "Feel me." Draco grasped at his uniform, weak, urgent fingers gripping at the material.

"Harry," he whispered softly, his voice quiet and raw.

"Right here," Harry answered, a smile forming across his lips. "Hey, baby."

"Harry," Draco whispered again, and again, and again. He whispered it as Harry pulled the covers back and moved him off the bed into his arms, walking slowly to the en-suite and sat him on the edge of the tub. He whispered it as Harry held him steady and started the water, as Harry bent down in front of him and undressed him.

His name falling quietly, softly, like a whisper of wind. And Harry just kept answering him periodically, letting him know he was there.

 _Right there._

"Alright, baby, in the shower."

Draco finally looked away from Harry, around their white and gray bathroom, "I can't."

"You can," Harry said encouragingly. "You'll feel better, then dinner, right?"

"Right," Draco answered numbly, feeling Harry's hands - soft, strong, warm - grasp his body and help him up. He helped him into the shower, his hand sliding down his thin back.

"I'll be in the bedroom, let me know if you need anything." Harry tried for another smile, again, watching Draco lean towards the water.

Draco felt him leave, without watching him go. It was as if the ache crept back in. Harry's warmth took it all away, but there it was. It was dark and twisted and gnawed at his gut, he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, praying he could just keep it together.

The water was warm and overwhelming, it wasn't the same type of warmth that Potter gave him. This one hurt, it felt like nails on his skin. He stood there a moment, a rush of magic wrapping around him. Harry's magic. He felt it much more now that his wasn't as strong.

Depression took that from him, too.

He gasped in a breath, it had been too long since he felt that. Harry tended not to use magic much at home anymore to keep Draco comfortable and not risk him feeling worse.

"Harry," Draco said, his voice couldn't compete with the sound of the shower, "Harry," he called again, panic rising inside of him.

 _Alone_ , he thought, _I'm alone again._

The whole world stilled, Draco frantically trying to get out of the shower to make sure Harry was still there, "Harry," he cried, slipping on the tiles of the shower and tumbling towards the edge, his hands grabbing for the shower wall only to feel them slipping down the side, "Harry!"

Harry was there in an instant, grabbing Draco before he hit the edge of the tub, the cracking noise of his apparition still sounding the air as he held Draco.

"Okay," he whispered, "I'm here." He promised and held Draco close in his arms, he got him up and stepped into the water next to him.

"Your clothes," Draco whispered softly, his cheek brushing against his uniform. Harry didn't say anything, he just helped him stand, holding him close. The water was warm against his body and he loosened his hold on Draco.

"Harry, your clothes..." Draco said again, "your shoes."

"I don't give a fuck about my clothes, Draco!" He snapped, feeling the blonde flinch. It was quiet between them, Draco staring at Harry's shoes, the man before him pulling in a breath to calm down. "Soap," he said as if trying to remind himself why he _was_ standing in the middle of a shower, fully clothed. He moved slowly, Draco froze before him and grabbed the washcloth and soap. He washed his body methodically as if he had done this a million times before...because he had. Anytime he came back from a trip, anytime Draco had his days, this was always the end result. Harry was always there to clean him up, literally.

He moved through the motions slowly, silently. Washing Draco, kneeling to get his legs and feet, then back up to wash his hair and face. Draco didn't move unless Harry moved him.

Depression took that from him, too.

And then Harry turned the water off, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Draco like a blanket before pulling him into his arms and stepping out of the tub. Draco laid in his arms, his eyes worried as he scanned Harry's face.

"Tea?" Harry asked, putting Draco on the edge of their bed.

Draco nodded.

"Okay," Harry used his wand to get another towel and dried Draco off. His hands working quickly to ensure the man was dry and warm before he got his clothing. He said, "don't move," though he didn't need to. Where would Draco go?

Once he was dressed, Harry knelt before him as he slipped his socks on, Draco reached out and caressed Harry's wet hair, looking around the now clean and brightly lit room. Realizing that was what Harry's magic had been for.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Harry said softly, nuzzling Draco's hand.

"It's not your fault."

"It is my fault." Harry frowned, "I know you get fixated when you're in this state."

Draco nodded, looking away, so he couldn't see the disgust on Harry's face.

Harry sighed, internally, taking his chin and directing him back, "baby, stop turning away from me." He pleaded softly, "I'm right here."

"I don't want to see the way you look at me."

Harry had heard it a million times, but it never ceased to hurt him. "I look at you like I love you, Draco, always. That's it."

Draco opened his eyes, recognizing the love in those green eyes, a small smile forming.

Depression took that from him, too.

"I can make tea?"

"You can make tea," Harry agreed, standing and giving him some space, "why don't you go look at our reserves and tell me what you want for dinner? I'll change."

"Okay," Draco stood up, excitedly, "I'll make tea."

"You make tea," Harry watched him walk from the room, a little happier than when he had got back.

And the moment that door was closed Harry sunk down to the ground, grabbing the towel Draco had just used and held it to his mouth to muffle his cries.

 _Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco._

Depression took that from him, too.


End file.
